Blossomed
by Vividfairy20
Summary: Ever since going to the high school reunion together, John Cena and Nikki Bella have become close. They both feel serious about each other and decided to give the relationship a shot. But a vengeful Aj Lee will not allow it. Can this romance blossom from the danger that's coming?
1. Chapter 1

There he lay, in the middle of the ring, flat on his back. He was slowly coming back from unconsciousness, trying to make sense of everything around him. Blinking his eyes rapidly to see straight, he sees a muscular stranger standing over him looking down on him, while the resident crazy chick known as Aj Lee skipped around them. Suddenly, everything was coming back to him. At last night's _TLC_, where she pushed the ladder preventing him from winning the _Money in the Bank_ from Dolph Ziggler. First it was the ladder match, now this, why? That's what he was asking himself as he watched Aj and her hulking friend walk away from the ring and up the ramp.

After recollecting himself for a minute, John Cena rolled out of the ring and made his way backstage; clutching the back of his head feeling the effect of being ran over by that bulldozer of a human. He walked straight to his dressing room, closing the door firmly behind him, not wanting to be disturbed. After showering and changing, John sat there trying to make sense of things. _I don't understand,_ he thought. He couldn't understand why though. Why did she do this? Why did she basically screw him out his match at _TLC_? That seemed to be the key question here. Why?

Being so emerged in his thoughts, John didn't hear the door open to his locker room. There stood Nicole Garcia, better known as Nikki Bella, who was a part of the tag team The Bella Twins alongside her twin sister Brie Bella. The twins parted ways with the company in April.

Nikki closed the door behind her, walking over towards John, who was still in his thoughts. She stood in front of him, putting her purse down, she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up and notice her for the first time. She looked down at him with a sympathetic look.

"You ok?" she said.

John sighed. "I'm alright…just somewhat confused."

Nikki sat down next to him, rubbing his shoulder with one hand, while the other was on his bicep.

"I'm pretty sure everyone was confused, Aj has a tendency to leave people questioning her actions. I mean she said it herself that she's full of surprises."

John snickered. "Got that right. I mean first it was last night then she's out there making out with Dolph and next thing I know she sends this guy out to run me over… is there a reason for all this?"

Nikki shook her head. "I have no idea." John shook his head, sighing.

"I don't either, but whatever, how are you?" he said, putting his arm around Nikki. She smiled up at him, scooting closer to him.

"I'm good, just wanted to see you is all." John smiled. Ever since Nikki invited John to be her date for her and Brie's 10th high school reunion. The two had fun that night taking pictures, dancing, and even sharing a few small kisses here and there. Since that night the two have become close.

"So what do you wanna do after this?" John asked. Nikki's smile turned into a smirk as she got up and placed herself behind John. She placed both hands on his shoulders, massaging them.

"Well, I thought we could just go back to the hotel and have dinner." She said sliding her hands up towards his head, running her fingers back and forth through his hair.

"Then afterward we can either watch a movie or…." John glanced back at her.

"Or what?" Nikki's hands slid down his neck to his muscled chest that was still slick with sweat. "Or I can give you a nice massage or…we can just right to dessert." She seductively whispered in his ear. Nikki could feel John shudder from her lightly blowing on his ear. John smiled, grabbing her hand, making her come over to stand in front of him. He placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer, while Nikki ran her fingers through his hair again.

"That sounds like a very enjoyable night Miss Bella." Nikki smiled, leaning down to kiss him. John leaned up a bit to meet half way. He pulled her closer, making her sit on his lap, with knees on either side of him. Nikki's arms wrapped around his neck, while his massive arms wrapped around her, making her shirt clad dress rub against his. The kiss deepened when both their tongues collided with each other. John's hands slid down from Nikki's back to her backside, causing a soft moan to be heard from her throat. At this moment, John didn't care about anything; all he was focused on was the beautiful brunette sitting on his lap.

They pulled their lips apart and looked at one another with huge smiles. "Why don't we get of here, huh?"

Nikki giggled before giving him a peck on the lips. "Yes, let's, because I'm starving right now." She said getting up from his lap, grabbing her purse. John got up with his bag in tow.

"I know darling, but wait till we get to the hotel, you can have me then." Nikki smacked his arm playfully.

"John that is not what I meant." John chuckled. "What? Just telling the truth, sometimes you can't keep your hands off of me." Nikki shook her head.

"Correction, it is _you_, who can't keep your hands to yourself." John wrapped an arm around her, as they walked towards the door, exiting the locker room.

"Hey, can't help that you're so damn irresistible." He said softly as his hand groped her rear end causing Nikki to gasp. "John, stop."

"What?" he chuckled.

"Wait till we get to the hotel."

"Or just do it in the backseat of the car." Nikki just shook her head and laughed. _This guy is insane. _

"John, shut up."

They continued walking down the hallway, on their way out to the parking lot before bumping into CM Punk, who was talking with Kofi Kingston, Miz and Alberto Del Rio. The four guys stopped their conversation looking towards the couple. John stopped in his tracks, looking at the guys, who were all donning a smirk on each face.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much John Boy, hey, uh, are you Nikki or Brie?" asked the straight edge superstar.

Nikki giggled. "I'm Nikki, Brie is with Daniel Bryan."

"Oh"

"Hey, I'm going to the car, I'll wait for you, ok?" she said. John handed her his keys. "Alright, I'll be a minute." They shared a small kiss, before Nikki walked out into the parking lot. John turned back to face his four co-workers and friends as they looked at him, amused.

"Fellas, I can explain."

"Oh really? Well please, explain away." said Mike, who crossed his arms, waiting. John fidgeted a little.

"Well, what happened was that, um…."

"Maybe, I can help you with that." said Alberto. "See, what had happened was that John here, hooked up with one of the Bella twins. It seems to me that you all got real close at that reunion, yes?" he said smirking. The other guys laughed.

John shook his head. "No, we did not hook up, w-we started to get close with each other, and well, we wanna see where it goes from here." He stuffed his hand into his jean pockets.

"So this isn't a rebound then?" asked Punk.

"No man, it's not, I'm really feeling something for her, I mean I don't know what she exactly feels for me, but all I know is that I wanna keep this going."

"Look man, I'm happy for you, just makes sure you don't rush into things." said Kofi.

John nodded. "Yea, you're right, we're just taking time to get to know one another for real, you know?"

They all nodded.

"Well" he said readjusting his bag. "If you will excuse me, there's a lovely lady waiting for me and I don't wanna keep her waiting any longer." And with that John gave a nod to his friends and went on his way.

"I gotta say John does seem happier than he did before. I mean before he just looked depressed." said Punk.

"Yea, I mean that divorce took a toll on him, but it's good to see he's relaxed." Mike said.

"Was he seeing Nikki, while he was separated from his wife?" Alberto asked. Kofi shook his head.

"No, that's what people were trying to make it seem; besides, it's good that he didn't, because his wife could've taken advantage of that to make seem like John was cheating during the marriage."

"True. Also with the whole thing with Aj, I think John made a mistake there, getting involved with her." said Punk. Mike stretched his arms out. "Well, doesn't matter anymore, come on, let's get out of here." All the guys grabbed their stuff and walked out. When the coast was clear, out walked was small figure, whose dark brown eyes showed an expression of anger, but filled with tears that were ready fall.

_At the hotel_

After dinner, the couple retired in John's room for tonight, where, like Nikki promised, she gave him a full back massage. There John lay faced down, his arms folded under his head, relaxed. He felt the tension in his muscles disappear as Nikki soft, oiled hands rubbed along his back.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly. John groaned softly, as her hands continued to work magic on his back. Nikki giggled, knowing she was making John feel better which the whole point for this massage was. Nikki wanted John to forget tonight's events, last night events and mostly Aj Lee.

"Oh god, that feels so much better." He glanced back at her. "Got some magic fingers, right there girl."

Nikki giggled. "I'm glad you like."

"No, I love it, girl, I can't remember the last time I felt stress free." John said, closing his eyes. Nikki smiled softly, before leaning over to place a soft kiss on John's cheek, making him smile.

"I just don't want you to feel stressed out all the time…I'm glad I make you feel good." She said drawing lazy circles over his oil slick back. Unexpectedly, John turned over on his back, with Nikki still on top of him. He placed his hands on her hips, sliding to her thighs, then back to the hips.

"No, you don't just make me feel good; you make feel better…better than I've ever felt before." He said giving her a soft smile, in which she returned.

"Seriously…I think this is the first time, in a while, that I've actually felt happy, genuinely happy. Before you came into my life I felt so down and depressed, but then it's like you come out of nowhere and shined a light." Nikki felt tears coming to her eyes, hearing John say such sweet things. She rubbed her hands over his chest.

"John, I-I didn't think you would feel that way about me." John sighs.

"Nikki, I've been feeling this way for you since that night at the reunion…and this thing I'm feeling is serious." Nikki felt speechless; John felt the same way about her, which she's been feeling about him.

"I feel the same thing too." She said softly. John couldn't help, but feel overwhelmed. He grabbed her hand, placing it over his heart.

"You feel that? That's how you're making me feel right now as we speak." Nikki could feel his heart, rapidly beating against his chest, under her hand. Next thing she knows, John sits up with his arms wrapped around her pulling her body up against his. She couldn't help, but moan softly at how warm and fulfilling his arms felt when they are wrapped around her, making her feel safe. John lifts Nikki up, to turn her over, placing her on her back softly against the pillows. He then places himself between her legs, while her hands trail over his biceps to his chest. John looks over her from head to toe. The beauty that this woman radiates makes his heart swell even more. The way she stares into his blue eyes with her beautiful brown ones, gazing lovingly up at him. John's finger traced Nikki's face, from her eyes down to her nose towards her full lips, causing her to press a small kiss to his finger.

"You are so beautiful." John whispered. Nikki gave him a soft smile. John lowered himself down, pushing his lips onto hers. He deepened the kiss by tilting his head to the side, colliding his tongue with hers. John left her lips, trailing wet, seductive kisses down Nikki's neck, causing her to close her eyes, while tilting her head back to give John room. He trailed the kisses down towards her chest, where he started to unbutton the white nightgown she wore. Nikki's chest was heaving with anticipation, waiting for John's lips press down on her bare breasts. She let out a soft moan, when she felt his mouth placing kisses on each mound. He continued down until he reached her white lace panties. Hooking a finger around the elastic band, pulling them down her legs. John looked over her body once more, before sliding off his own night pants along with his boxers. Nikki's body was shaking with nervousness and John could feel it.

"We don't have to do this now, if you don't want to, I can wait another time." He said softly. Nikki raised her hand to rub the side of his cheek. She loved the fact that John was thinking about her feelings first.

"No, it's ok, I want to do this." John took her hand from his cheek and kissed it, before taking both hands and placing them around his neck. He then lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. Nikki gasped lightly feeling John's manhood against her sacred area.

"Do you trust me?" John whispered. Nikki nodded her head.

"I trust you."

John gave her a kiss on the lips, before burying his face into her neck, where he kissed and suckled on. Nikki let out a panting gasp as she felt John enter her slowly. He stopped for a moment letting her adjust to him, before gently thrusting in and out of her. Nikki's hands slid from around John's neck, one on the back of his head and the other gripping his shoulder, her legs tightening around his waist as she holds onto him. Closing her eyes, she turns her head, with her parted lips in his ear. Her panting starts to change into gasping moans, when John's thrusting begins to pick up a faster and harder pace.

"_Oh, John..." _


	2. Chapter 2

It was a pleasant morning to wake up to, for John Cena it was indeed a pleasant morning. He couldn't remember the last time he woke up in the morning feeling vibrant and refreshed. Just as he was about to stretch, he felt the soft breaths of Nikki hitting his chest. John looked down at her, running his fingers through her messy hair, thinking of about last night.

_Last night, _oh last night was amazing, it was the best night John has ever. From the past few months, he wasn't able to sleep regularly because of his ongoing divorce, but last night was the first time he slept peacefully. Why? Because of the woman was lying on his chest still slumbering away from the intimacy they shared last night. John felt a smile tugging at his lips, he didn't think a few months after finalizing his divorce, he would be back into dating again. If it was another woman, this would've been nothing, but a one nighter between him and some chick he met at the bar. But no, this wasn't some woman, this is someone he knows and worked with. Someone, he felt he made a true connection with last night on an emotional level as well as physical. John leaned down placing a soft kiss on her head, causing her to stir in her sleep.

Nikki's eyes fluttered open; she blinked the blurry sleepiness away from her eyes, before looking up to see a pair of blue eyes looking down her. Memories of last night came flooding back to her as she smiled up at him.

"Good morning, beautiful girl." John said.

"Mm, good morning to you too." She said stretching her arms out, before settling back against John.

"You sleep well last night?" she asked.

"Like a baby, how about you?"

"Very well, but I'm still a bit tired."

"Oh, jeez, Nikki, I'm sorry." She looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"For keeping you up half the night, but I can't help it when you say my name like that."

Nikki laughed, before hitting him with the pillow.

"John, be quiet." She giggled. John chuckled.

"What, it's true." He said, pulling her closer to him. Nikki smiled lovingly at him, before pulling him down into a kiss, which quickly turned passionate. John lay on top of Nikki, while her arms circled around his neck. She moaned in her throat, feeling John's hand squeeze her bare behind, before lifting a leg over his hip.

They continued their morning make out session, until Nikki pulled away.

"Mm-John, wait, stop a minute."

"What's wrong?" He looked at her worried.

"I gotta call Brie."

"Call her later." John tried to go in for another kiss, but Nikki stopped him.

"No, I'm calling her to see when she wants to meet for breakfast."

"Oh, alright." He said getting up from bed going over to his bag. Nikki sat up, pulling the covers around her body, getting out of bed. She grabbed her phone, texting Brie asking her when she wants to have breakfast. She got a quick response from her sister saying they can meet at 10; it was 8:25 now, so she has time. Setting her phone down, she walked over to the bathroom. Holding the sheet to her body, she turned to John, who was getting his clothes out to wear for the day.

"John." She said, making him turn around to face her.

Nikki smirked a little. "Would like to join me?" John smiled as he walking over towards Nikki, setting down his clothes, wrapping his arms around her sheet clad body.

"You sure about that? Because you and I know, we wouldn't just be getting cleaned."

Nikki shrugged. "I don't mind." She unwrapped the bed sheet, letting it fall to the floor. John stood there looking over her nude body, while her finger trailed down his chest, giving a seductive look before entering the bathroom. John felt himself growing hard, all it took was a simple touch and look and she had him going. _Oh god, I love this girl, _he thought going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

After showering together, Nikki and John headed down to the cafe to meet Brie and her boyfriend Daniel Bryan for breakfast. They walked down the hallway, towards the double doors that led to the café area. Brie, who was sitting with her boyfriend, spotted the couple, waving her hand, to signal them over. Nikki and John walked over to them.

"Hey you two, what took so long?" asked Brie as she got up to hug her sister and John, while did the same.

"Sorry we're late, your sister here couldn't keep her hands off me." said John. Nikki gasped slapping John on the shoulder. "Says the guy, who kept getting touchy feel in the elevator with me, while an old lady was in there with us."

"Oh ew." Said Brie

"Really John, in front of the elderly?" said Daniel shaking his head.

"Hey, sorry if I wanted to show affection to my lady here." Nikki smiled at how John called her his lady.

"Yea, well try to refrain from showing so much affection, cause there are things that leads to that." Brie said sipping her water.

"We know what it can lead to, but don't worry we're cautious." Nikki said.

"That's right." John said putting his arm on Nikki's shoulder. "We're always cautious, although somewhere down the line, I would love having a couple of little ones with you, sweetheart." He smiled at her. Nikki returned the smile softly at him, rubbing his cheek lovingly.

"And so would I." she said. "But let's give it at least 3 years…just to see where we stand." John leaned down to give her a small peck. "Couldn't agree more." Nikki smiled.

"Oh, you two are so cute together." Brie said smiling at her sister and John. Daniel turned away pretending to puke, getting a smack on the head from Brie.

"Thanks, sis." Nikki said.

The two couples ordered their food and began talking about other matters. During breakfast, Brie took Nikki aside to talk to her privately. The girls went into the ladies room to speak alone.

"So…" Brie started. Nikki looked at her twin in the mirror while applying her lip gloss.

"So what?"

"So what's going on between you and John?" Nikki blushed.

"Well, he's…oh what can I say, girl, he's amazing, oh my god, it's so…it feels surreal to me. He is just great." Brie smiled at the way her sister talked about John.

"I mean, we both feel the same way about each other, so serious, but we're taking it slow. I mean the way he wraps his arms around me, it makes me feel warm, safe and wanted. The way he smiles that gorgeous smile just melts me on the inside." Nikki folds her hands to her chest. "Brie…he makes me happy." She said turning to face her sister. "Last night… he made me feel beautiful. No other guy has ever made me feel that I a long time." Tears started forming in her eyes as well as her sister's.

"Nikki, I'm so happy for you, you finally found the one guy, who'll treat with respect and not just say things to get in your bed. Unlike that last douche bag you dated." Brie said. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, don't remind me, but to be honest, even though it's early in our relationship, I can see John and I still together after 3 years."

Brie smiled. "Really, even marriage and kids?"

"In a way yes, but too soon to tell." Brie nodded.

"Come on, let's get out of hear." Nikki said. But Brie stopped her.

"Wait, I have to ask you this before we get back out there."

"What is it?" Nikki asked.

Brie smirked. "How good was he?" Nikki's eyes widen. "Brie!"

"Come on, I just wanna know how good was he?"

Nikki blushed. "Have you noticed the way I've been walking?" Brie gasps. "Oh my goodness!"

"Yea, it was amazing."

"Talk about an all-nighter." The girls laughed, quickly straightening their selves out before exiting the bathroom. Unknowingly to them, the figure of a small woman came out of the stalls after over hearing their conversation. _No, that can't be true, can it? I mean Nikki Bella, he can't be dating her? _The woman thought as she left the bathroom.

_Super Smackdown Live_

Tonight John would be teaming up with Sheamus to take the team of Dolph Ziggler and Big Show. He couldn't wait to face Dolph, but knowing full well that Aj would also be out there as well. Even though John still wondered why she turned on him, he couldn't care less about her right now. He was tying his shoes when he heard the door to his locker room open. He looked up to see Nikki coming in.

"Hey, ready for tonight?" she asked. John stood up putting his arms around her.

"Yup, ready to kick some ass." Nikki giggled, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. Before she could pull away, John held her against him making the kiss longer and passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he pushed her making her press up against the wall. John lifted her leg up to his waist, while his hand trailed up her skirt.

"Mmm, John you have a segment to do." Nikki sighed as he started kissing her neck.

"It can wait." He whispered, pressing his lower region to hers making Nikki moan softly.

"N-_oh god." _She moaned feeling John bit softly at the sensitive spot on her neck. Nikki pulled his head from her neck, making him face her.

"No, John, it can't wait you have to go in like 10 minutes." John groaned loudly as he buried his face in her chest. Nikki giggled at this, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on, it's just one segment before your match tonight." John looked at her, smiling down at him. He smiled back, before giving her soft pecks on the lips.

"I love it when you smile." Nikki awed at his comment. Sometimes he just says the sweetest things ever.

"I love your compliments." She said. "Now, put me down so you can go to do your segment with Sheamus." John put Nikki down, smoothing out her dress.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok." Sharing one last kiss before John left. Nikki sat down on the couch sighing softly. She never felt so strongly about someone before, John just always knew what to say to make her feel good about herself. Her last boyfriend never made her feel that way; he always criticized her on everything. From her outfit choices to her make-up to the way she styled her hair, it was so frustrating, but that was in the past and this is now. Nikki finally found a guy, who loves her for her, from top to bottom. She came out of her own little world, when knocking came at the door. Getting up, she went over to open it, thinking it was John.

"You finish already babe..." She stopped mid-sentence, when she saw it wasn't John at the door, but no other than Aj Lee.

"Um, hey is John in?" She asked. Nikki looked confused.

"Uh, no he went to film a segment with Sheamus."

"Oh." said Aj. "Well ok, but you mind if we talked for a while?"

"Sure..." Nikki said, inviting her in. Nikki was really confused now, what would Aj need to talk to her about.

Aj came to the locker room hoping to talk to John and be alone with him, but instead finds _her _in here.

"So, uh, how are you?" Aj asked.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Oh, just the same old me." She says wandering her eyes around.

_Being mentally unstable you mean. _Nikki thought.

"So I kind of wanted to ask you about something I heard." Aj said. Nikki crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok."

"So words going around that you and John are now a couple."

"Really?" Nikki could see where this was going.

"Yea."

"And what is it about that you wanted to know, Aj?" Aj narrowed her eyes at her.

"I wanted to know if it's true or not." She said gritting her teeth. Nikki smirked a little.

"Well, no offense Aj, but if it was true, that me and John were a couple…what, per say, would it matter to you?" Nikki could see the look of irritation on Aj's face, seeing that she was getting to her.

"I mean you're with Dolph Ziggler now, supposedly."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is that you're with someone else now, you shouldn't asking if John is in a relationship or not." Nikki said smirking at her. Aj wanted nothing more than to slap it off her face.

"But to answer your question from before, yes." Aj's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Yes, John and I are seeing each other."

"Aj, are you alright? You don't look too good." Nikki said pretending to care. She knew exactly what was happening. Aj's face said it all. She looked beyond pissed as if she just found out that her boyfriend cheated on her. In this case, that was how Aj felt, and Nikki was the "other woman".

Before anything else could be said, Brie walked into the room, stopping short seeing Aj and her sister stare off.

"Um, am I interrupting something here?" Brie said breaking the silence. Both ladies turned to see Brie standing, looking back and forth between them. Aj gave a menacing look to Nikki before stalking off out of the room. Brie looked back at her, before turning to her sister.

"What was that about, she looked as if she's ready to kill?" Nikki shrugged.

"I don't know, all I told was that me and John were dating now." She said innocently.

Brie scoffed. "Why the hell should she care? It's not like she dated him or anything."

"Exactly what I said."


	3. Chapter 3

_I wanna apologize for the wait, but here's a new chapter for you. _

_In the hallway_

Aj Lee just stormed past everyone, not caring who she bumped into. _I can't fucking believe it. Why her? What does he see in her that he doesn't in me? Oh that bitch! _She thought as she went back to the women's locker room pacing back and forth. Luckily, she was the only one in there, so no one could see her in her usual frantic state of mind.

She felt betrayed. She felt like she got stabbed in the heart. Was John really that mad at her? The only reason she screwed him at TLC was because of those photos she saw of him and that tramp at the high school reunion. It was also the reason she kissed Dolph last night on raw and had her muscle bound friend, Big E. Langston attack him. Aj only did those things to make John see the error of his ways, hoping he would apologize to her. Not only did he not say he was sorry, but he had the nerve to be going out that eye candy named Nikki Bella? Oh, he was going to pay, John was going to pay big this time. And maybe, just maybe, he would come to his senses and dump that tramp Bella, because he didn't love her.

_He doesn't love her, he loves me and me only, I'll show him and I'll show her, that I'm the only woman that John Cena wants. _She thought menacingly. Yes, she was, but right now she was going to make John pay. She left the divas locker room, walking deeper down the hallway seeing the person she was looking for.

"Hello there my friend." She smiled up at the man sweetly. The muscle bound man known as Big E. Langston looked down at her.

"I'm going to need you to do again, what you did to John Cena last night. It seems he still needs to get some sense knocked into him. Do you understand what you have to do?" The big man nodded. Aj smiled at him.

"Good." With that Aj skipped down the hallway only to be stopped by Dolph Ziggler.

"Hey sweetie, ready to go out there?" He said smiling at her.

"Yup."

Ziggler nodded. "Good, because tonight, I will once again beat John Cena leaving him laid out flat once again." Aj nodded at him.

"And maybe, you and I can celebrate after my win." Dolph said smirking at her. Aj refrained from rolling her eyes and put on a fake smile.

"Sounds great." Dolph smiled, giving her a kiss before walking off. Aj rolled her eyes, wiping her lips. Out of anyone else she could've used why the hell did it have to be Dolph? Guess no one else was available. Aj wished it was John she was kissing; he had better kisses than Ziggler. She didn't like having to be with Dolph, but she needed something to keep her occupied. So she'll have to make do with him for now.

_Ugh, just have to go along with it for now. _She thought continuing down the hall with Big E. behind following.

The match ended with a disqualification with interference by Big E. And John was once again, laid flat out, by Big E's massive clothesline, while Aj, yet again, skipped around them. This time having Dolph Ziggler stand over him as well.

_Backstage_

John rested his body against the chair after showering and changing. His back still ached from the clothesline he received from Big E. Langston. But what boggled his mind was the fact that Aj keeps getting this guy to flatten him out. And her reason for all this was, from what she claimed earlier tonight was that he never loved her that he was just using her. _What the fuck? _So that it wasn't it? Because he only saw her as a friend and not as a soul mate. Ok, so he kissed her a few times, but that time was to get at Vickie, for the whole supposed scandal they had. And the other times…well he was just caught up in the moment. He could only think of two reasons, why she all of a sudden started attacking him. One of them being what wrote on his twitter some weeks ago about the kiss not happening again. The other…well probably those pictures of him and Nikki at her high school reunion. Whatever the reason being, he could care less. All he cared for was the woman he was with now.

Moments later Nikki walked in through the door. "Hey babe, you feeling ok?" She said closing the door behind her.

"I'll manage, just need to ice it a little." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Nikki came around to his back, massaging his shoulders a little. John groaned at the touch of her hands rubbing on his back, taking away the pain from tonight's match. He leaned his head back against her stomach with his eyes closed. Nikki looked down at him smiling. She took one hand off his shoulder to rub his forehead before leaning down to press a kiss to it.

"So, are you doing anything special for the holidays?" Nikki asked. John opened his eyes to look at her.

"I was going to visit family up in Boston, but I'm pretty sure the snow is delaying flights, so I guess I'll be spending it at home in Tampa." Nikki felt bad that he couldn't spend it with his family.

"Same and I wanted to go home for the holidays to surprise our family, but I guess we won't be able to."

John grabbed Nikki's hand, bringing her over in front of him, to sit on his lap.

"I guess we both are going to spend Christmas alone." She said, laying her head on John's shoulder. Just then an idea popped into his head. "Or maybe we don't have to."

Nikki looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?"

John shifted a little. "What I mean is how about you come with me to Tampa and spend Christmas with me."

Nikki smiled thinking it was a great idea, but then thought of something. "John, I would love to, but I don't wanna leave my sister alone."

"You don't have to, her and Daniel can come with us. We'll all spend it at my house, and then when it's clear for flights, we can go spend it with our families." John said.

"Ok, well that sounds like a good idea, I'll just go ask them."

"Ask what?" John and Nikki turned to see Brie and Daniel by the door way.

"Well, since we can't visit mom and dad for the holidays, John wanted to invite you us to Tampa to spend it with him, since he won't be able to see his relatives either." Nikki said.

"Oh that would be great, but Daniel already invited me to go to his home for the holidays, see he won't be able to fly out to see his family either." Brie said.

"Yea and I wanted to spend our first Christmas together and then fly to your parents' house to spend the rest of our holiday break there before we have to go back out on the road." said Daniel, wrapping his arm around Brie.

"Besides Nikki, remember mom and dad know how to use Skype, so let's sykpe each other then we'll connect to mom and dad." Nikki smiled.

"Yea, you're right I forgot they have skype now, ok, let's do that." She turned towards John. "Is that ok with you John?"

John nodded. "Yea, it's alright with me, besides, we can spend our own Christmas together too." He said wrapping his arms around Nikki.

"Great, then that settles it, we'll all spend Christmas as a couple, then visit the families." Brie said.

After talking for a while, Brie and Daniel left to catch a flight back to his home, while John and Nikki were leaving the arena to go to the airport.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited to be spending Christmas with you, babe." Nikki said as they walked to the car. John grinned, holding her hand tightly.

"Yup, it's me and you, sitting by the warm fire, drinking egg nog, underneath the mistletoe."

Nikki leaned closer, smiling at him. "Mhm and no one to disturb us." John leaned to give her a small peck on the lips. They continued walking to the car, not noticing Aj, standing far behind, watching them as John put his and Nikki's bag in the trunk of the car. Her blood began to boil over as she saw John brought Nikki closer to him, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. They parted ways getting into the car and driving off. It should be her spending Christmas with John, but instead she's stuck with the wannabe ken doll. She didn't know how, but she had to come up with some sort of plan to get John back. _And once he does, he'll finally leave that tramp Nikki Bella. _She thought.

_Tampa, Florida_

_Christmas Eve_

John and Nikki arrived 5 days ago after the Smackdown live show on Tuesday. The couple was settled down in the living room, watching the movie A_ Christmas Story, _laughing at the scene when Ralphie was pushed down the slide by the department store Santa after asking for a red rider bebe gun.

"I love that scene, the way he's screaming no as he's going down the slide, hilarious" John laughed.

"Yea, those children were just screaming their head off." Nikki said giggling.

John felt relaxed for the first time in the last few months. From his bitter divorce to having to deal with Aj and Dolph, he finally felt at peace. And he has to thank for that, the woman sitting beside him cuddled into his side, with her head laying on his chest. It was a picture perfect scene. The fireplace was lit, the Christmas tree shining brightly in the window as were the lights outside from John's roof and the bushes. As the movie credits began to roll, the couple noticed it was starting to snow. Seeing how beautiful it matched with the dark evening sky, John switched off the tv before turning over with Nikki to watch the snow fall.

"It's so beautiful John." She said. John was combing his fingers through her soft brunette locks.

"Yes, you are." He muttered looking down at her. Nikki looked up at him before pushing her lips on his. They stayed like that on the couch before Nikki pulled away.

"I'll be back; I'm just gonna go put something more comfortable on." She getting up, heading upstairs. This gave John enough time to grab the gift he brought for Nikki a week ago, placing it on the coffee table. While doing so, he pushed the table to the side, while pushing the couch back to have enough room away from the fireplace. John went to the closet, pulling out several huge soft pillows to lie on the carpet. Then he piled a thick blanket over it, followed by two more pillows, along with a throw blanket, making into a fireside comfort bed. John went into the kitchen quickly, making him and Nikki hot chocolate, adding in small marshmallows topped with whipped cream. Setting down the two mugs, John didn't hear Nikki walk into the living room.

"That looks cozy." John turned around, his heart started beating faster. There Nikki stood at the bottom of the stairs wearing a long sheer, white lace nightgown that had a split starting from her upper thigh going down. John stood there speechless looking at her. She looked breath taking, with that nightgown on as well as her hair, which was slightly curled, falling careless over her shoulders.

"How do I look?" she said giving him a slow twirl. John just continued to stand looking her over from top to bottom. He could see, from the gown being see through, that the only thing she was wearing was white panties. Nikki walked over towards John, placing a hand on his cheek.

"John, are you ok?"

He grabbed her hand, twirling her around once more. "God, you are so beautiful." He said.

Nikki smiled sweetly at him as he lead her over to sit on the make shift bed he made before grabbing the warm cups of hot chocolate, handing one over to her. Nikki gave a soft thank you to him before taking a sip.

"Mmm, delicious." She said. John nodded.

"Not bad, huh?" He said taking another sip. Nikki shook her, and then she laughed as she saw John with a whip cream mustache. Leaning forward, she used her finger to wipe away the cream, before licking it off, giving John a seductive look. "No, not at all."

John took her cup, placing it down with his, and grabbed her hand bringing Nikki over to sit in his lap, with her legs on either side of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he placed his on her hips. They looked each other in the eyes before leaning in for a passionate kiss. John slid his tongue over her bottom lip, demanding for entrance inside her mouth. Nikki responded by giving him access, while he wrapped his arms tighter around her bringing them closer, causing Nikki to moan in his mouth, feeling his hardness beneath her. They continued their make out session until John pulled away.

"I got something for you."

Nikki smiled. "Really, what is it?"

John leaned over to grab her gift, a squared velvet box. "I was gonna wait till Christmas morning, but since it's close to midnight, I decided why the hell not." Nikki waited as her turned back to face her.

"Merry Christmas, darling" he said, opening the box. Nikki gasped, covering her mouth. Inside, was a silver white diamond jewelry set that consisted of earrings, a necklace and ring. Nikki pulled out the earrings, putting them on, while John took out the necklace, putting it on Nikki, and then took the ring sliding it on her finger. Beaming, Nikki got up to look at herself in the mirror. She smiled looking as the jewelry sparkled from the fire's flame.

"Oh my…John, I love it, you didn't have to get me this." She said turning back around to see him. John stood walking over to her, with a smile on his face. He took her hand into his.

"I wanted to get this for…to let you know that you have become very special to me." He said, kissing her hand. Nikki smiled with tears swelling in her eyes.

John pulled her into a heated kiss. Deepening the kiss, John pushed her down on the make shift bed gently, before setting himself between her legs. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her fingers in his hair, while wrapping her legs around his waist. John snuck his hands under Nikki night gown, pulling down her panties, throwing them off to the side. Nikki's hands were under John's shirt rubbing his muscular smooth back, rising the shirt up over his head. He lifted himself up a little to pull Nikki's gown up; she raised her hands above her head, so it could slide off easily. John looked down at her. She looked radiantly beautiful, wearing only the jewelry he gave her, she looked like a perfectly painted portrait. Her smooth skin glowed as the flame of the fire glowed upon her glistening naked body.

John leaned over, placing small wet kisses over her neck, trailing up to her lips, giving a passionate desired kiss. Nikki pulled down John's shorts along with his boxers. John continued kissing her neck, before sliding himself inside her heated core. Nikki gasped tightening her arms around him, adjusting to his size. John's face was buried deep in her neck, breathing heavy, before pulling his self out and thrusting back in. Nikki leaned her head back, closing her eyes in pleasure, as John thrusted harder and faster inside. Her moans becoming rhythmic as he continued pushing in and out of her. John lifted his head from her neck to kiss her, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth to collide with hers. Nikki's nails scraping down his back, creating scratches, causing John to moan in his throat. John broke the kiss, looking at Nikki, while thrusting in her. Her eyes still closed, while her mouth is slightly opened, releasing pants and moans. John then leaned down to capture her breast into his mouth, suckling on one after the other. Nikki griped the back of his head, feeling herself tightening around him.

The couple continued their passionate love making into the night. The living room filled with noises of panting, deep breathing, moaning, and the passionate screams of each other's names being said.

John collapsed on top of Nikki, both trying to catch their breathing after their release. Their sweaty bodies were still entwined together. John lifted his head to look at Nikki; her eyes were tired, but gave John a soft satisfied smile, while running a hand through her sweated out hair.

"Oh, John, you're amazing." He leaned down giving her a few chaste kisses on the lips. Nikki returned them, holding his face close to hers.

"And you're beautiful." He told her softly. She smiled, unconsciously touching the diamond necklace, he gave her. She trailed her ring finger down his cheek.

"Merry Christmas sweetie"

John smiled at her. "Merry Christmas babe"

They gave each other another kiss, before John lifted himself to lay behind her, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her close to him. Nikki buried herself into his chest, entwining her fingers with his. John laid his head close to hers, giving Nikki a kiss on the back of her head, bringing the blanket up to cover them. They laid there, before going into a peaceful sleep together.


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again, I apologize for this late update, I had a change of plans that I needed to organize, so to make up for it, here's a long chapter for you. _

_December 31__st_

Tonight was the New Year's Eve episode of Raw and it was live. People were excited for tonight's show. It was John Cena vs. Dolph Ziggler in a steel cage match. John was backstage warming up for the match.

"Are you gonna be alright out there?" Nikki asked worriedly. John smiled.

"I'll be alright sweetheart, I'm the steel horse, nothing can break me, and you know that." Nikki giggled.

"II know that, just…just be careful ok?"

John walks over towards Nikki, grabbing hold both her hands. "Beautiful, I'll be ok, I'm gonna go out there and do what I do best and then afterwards, we're going out and celebrating the New Year, that we'll start together." He said, holding her hands close to his lips, planting a kiss on both.

Nikki smiled softly at him. "Can't wait." John leaned down to kiss her, releasing her hands, to wrap his arms around her. Nikki kissed back, sitting her hands on his shirt clad chest. John deepened to kiss, slipping his tongue in her mouth, causing her to moan.

John gave her a few pecks before breaking the kiss. "I'll see you later, k?"

Nikki nodded. "Ok." She said giving him one more kiss. John released her, but not before giving her a smack on her backside.

"Oh! John" she giggled, rubbing the part on her butt he spanked. He smirked, while shrugging his shoulders.

"Can't help it, you have nice ass on you." He said, winking at her before closing the door behind him.

Nikki shook her head and laughed.

A brutal match between Cena and Ziggler, resulted in John climbing out of the cage door, making him victorious. Holding his side, John walked up the ramp; he stops at the top to pose for the crowd a bit, before walking backstage to his locker room.

Once, he got to the locker room, John was greeting by an excited Nikki Bella, who had jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms tight around his neck.

"Nikki, I know you're happy for me, but I'm a little sore right now, so you kind of need to get down."

Nikki slid herself off him. "Babe, I 'm sorry, it's just that I'm happy for you, you were amazing out there."

John smiled, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Oh yea." Nikki came over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, while he did the same.

"Yea."

"Well, thanks, but now, I'm gonna go get ready, they're having a party in the lounge rooms, to count down the New Years." He said grabbing his toiletry bag.

"Oh, really? I didn't they were having that."

"Yea, do you wanna go?" Nikki nodded.

"Sure, sounds fun, let me just go call Brie to see if she's going."

"Alright, babe." John gave her a kiss, before entering the bathroom.

After Nikki called Brie and John finished showing and got dressed, they headed toward the longue, where they saw other superstars, conversing with each other.

"Hey Cena, great match tonight." Sheamus said, giving him a handshake, which John accepted.

John nodded towards him. "Thanks man, appreciate it." Just then, Nikki nudged John a bit to get his attention.

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Layla and Alicia."

"Ok, I'll miss you." John said pretending to feel sad. Nikki giggled, giving him a kiss before walking over to the girls.

John looked to see Sheamus smirking at him. "What man?"

Sheamus shook his head. "Nothing man, just that I've heard a few things about ya." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Really now, and what have you been hearing, my friend?" John asked curious.

"Oh, not much, just that you've been very,_ very _happy in the last month." John looked at him.

"Mike filled me in." Sheamus said pointing over at Miz, who was talking with Alberto. John was gonna kill him.

"Come on, John tell me what's been going on with you and Miss Bella over there."

John stuttered a little. "W-well, I mean…what's there to explain, my feelings for her are deepening and when that clock strikes 12, I'll be entering the New Year with my lady, and hopefully continue it on from there."

Sheamus smiled at him. "Very well spoken, my friend. Good luck to ya."

They gave each other a man hug, before going over to speak with Mike and Alberto. Meanwhile, Nikki was talking with the other divas.

"So, word around backstage Nicole is that, you have been getting very close with John." Said Layla smirking. Nikki blushed.

"And where did you girls hear that?"

"Miz has a big mouth, sweetie." Eve said.

"Ugh, of course." Nikki said, looking over at Miz.

"So come on, spill, tell us what's going between you guys?" said Alicia, shaking her. Nikki looked between the girls, blushing like crazy.

"Well, it's getting pretty serious between us."

"And?" said Brie.

"And what else is there to say."

Brie scoffed. "Don't play dumb, Nikki, show what he got you for Christmas."

Nikki shyly smiled showing the girls the jewelry John had given her, when they spent Christmas at his house in Tampa.

"Oh my god, that is gorgeous Nicole!" Eve said looking at it.

"Beautiful! He got you earrings, necklace and a ring too?"

Nikki nodded.

"This is genuine white diamond." said Alicia.

"He must really love you to get you this." Nikki just smiled.

"Well, he's just a great guy, and he treats me with respect and, oh, bottom line, he makes me happy."

"Awww." The girls said.

"Mhm, he makes her really happy in more than one way." Brie said, taking a sip of her champagne. Nikki gasped at her sister.

"Brie! Shut up."

"What, that's why you're always smiling." Brie smirked.

Layla's eyes widen. "Nikki, you and John….." she said motioning with her hands. By now, Nikki's face was red.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are! Girl, how good is he, on a scale of one to ten."

"Well, it's a number way past 20." The girls giggled, not noticing Aj Lee an inch away from them over hearing everything they were saying and she couldn't help but scowl at Nikki. John gave that tramp a diamond jewelry set?! White diamond, which cost a lot of money. Then that bitch has the nerve to brag about her sex life with John. To Aj, it felt like Nikki was showing off in front of her, as if saying she gets to feel John's body on hers every night, while Aj could only dream about it.

_So she thinks she's better than me, huh? Well we'll see about that. _Aj gulped down the last of her drink before getting up and walking over towards John, who was talking with Sheamus, Miz, and Alberto.

"Ok, so you set it up nicely?" John asked Miz, who nodded.

"Yup, set it up, just as you two left the locker room."

"Hey, John, heads up." said Sheamus. John turned around to see Aj, walking up to him.

"Hi, John." She said. John looked at her confused.

"Um hey, Aj."

"Yea, look, I know things between us have been crazy between us."

"Really, you don't say." Mike said sarcastically. Aj gave him a cold look, before straightening.

"As I was saying, I know things have gotten crazy between us, and I hope we can get past it and be friends again?" she said pouting up at him. John just sighed.

"Look, I see what you're saying, but being friends again, that's uh…it's not gonna happen, sorry."

Aj felt sad by his rejection. "Well, maybe this could change your mind…" Before John knew it, Aj pulled him into a kiss pressing her lips hard against his. John was shocked, before pushing her off, which almost caused her to fall on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted. Making everyone, including Nikki to see what happened. Aj straightened her dress out, giving him a smile before walking away. She saw Nikki looking at her and smirked, sitting back down at the table. Afterwards everyone went back to what they were doing. Nikki was about to go over and smack her, but Brie stopped her.

"No, go see if John is ok." She told her sister, while giving Aj a dirty look. Layla came over by her side. "That girl is a pyscho."

Nikki went over to John. "You ok, babe?" John looked at her.

"Nikki, I swear, I didn't kiss back, she just came out of nowhere and-" Before John could finish, Nikki pressed a finger to his lips.

"I know, John…I know you wouldn't hurt me like that." She said, giving him a soft smile. John gave her one back. Just then someone shouted out. "Ok, everyone, it' almost time for the countdown!"

So all the superstars gathered together to say the countdown. John had his arm wrapped around Nikki, while Brie and Daniel came over to them.

"Ok, you guys ready, starting off from 20 seconds."

John leaned down to Nikki's ear. "I got a surprise for you." Nikki looked at him, curious.

"What is it?"

"After the countdown." He said, giving her a kiss on the head. Nikki looked at Brie, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, counting down, 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

John grabbed Nikki's face kissing her passionately, before taking hold of her hand and running out of the room, with no one seeing them. There were couples kissing and friends hugging, all excited for the new, that has now come. Brie turned around to see Nikki, but saw she wasn't there.

"Where did my sister and John go?" she asked. Daniel just shrugged. Miz came over and whispered to her.

"Oh." She nodded.

"John, John, where are we going?" Nikki asked, giggling as John kept pulling her down the hallway.

"Somewhere private…uh, here it is." He said, pulling her into the empty locker room. John switched the light on. Nikki looked around the secluded area.

"John, what are we doing in here?" she said looking at him confused. John walked over, pulling her into his arms, giving her a kiss.

"I just thought we could have our own New Year's celebration." John placed his forehead against hers.

"Have I told, that you are so beautiful?" John muttered.

Nikki smiled softly. "Every day, since we've been together." John kissed her softly, before going over to the IPod stereo, placing his ipod inside the slot, switching to the song he wanted to play.

As the music started, John put his and out for Nikki, she smiled accepting. John wrapped his arms around her waist, while wrapped hers around his neck. They both started to sway slowly back and forth as the lyrics sung.

_A tornado flew around my room before you came  
Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain  
In Southern California, much like Arizona  
My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl  
When I'm thinkin' 'bout you (ooh, no, no, no)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you (you know, know, know)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
Do you think about me still?  
Do ya, do ya?_

Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Nikki smiled up at John as he smiled down to her, giving her a kiss on the head, before burying his face in her hair, sniffing the flavorful smell of blossom cherry. Nikki closed her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder.

_Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool  
Enough to kick it  
Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho  
Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute  
That's why I kissed you  
Got a fighter jet, I don't get to fly it, though

John began to caress her brunette locks, running his fingers through it making Nikki smile wider against his shoulder.

_I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you (ooh, no, no, no)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you (you know, know, know)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
Do you think about me still?  
Do ya, do ya?_

Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

_Yes, of course  
I remember, how could I forget (how could I forget)?  
How you feel (how you feel)?  
You know you were my first time (time).  
A new feel (a new feel)  
It won't ever get old, not in my soul  
Not in my spirit, keep it alive (spirit, keep it alive)  
We'll go down this road  
'Til it turns from color to black and white_

Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

As the song ended, Nikki lifted her head from John's shoulder; they stared at one another for a while, before she leaned up giving him a kiss on the lips. John kissed back, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, making her moan softly.

Nikki broke away from the kiss. "John that was so amazing." She whispered.

John smiled. "It was something I planned to celebrate the New Year together…as a couple."

Nikki gulped silently. "Are you saying, what I think you're saying?"

John grabbed her hands from his neck, entwining them together. "Yes, I'm saying I wanna start out this year as a couple, I'm saying I want it to continue till next year and then the year after that, I'm say I want to be a part of your life, if you'll be a part of mine. What I'm saying, Nicole Garcia, will you be my girl?" he said, softly kissing her fingers.

Nikki stared at John, while tears freely fell from her eyes. She could feel her heart soring, ready to burst from her chest. In all her, in all the relationships, that she has had, never had she felt so loved from one man. She knew he was different, she knew this man loved her and only her as she has felt about him. Nikki took her hands out of Johns grasp, placing them both on either side of his head. She pulled his head down to hers, giving him a passionate kiss, before breaking it.

"Mmm, John, I would love to b start out this year with you, I would love to be a part of your life…and I would love to be _your _girl, if you'll be _my _guy." She said smiling.

John pulled her up closer to his body. "I'm already your guy." He said. Nikki gave him a small peck.

"You're so amazing."

John chuckled. "Really?" Nikki nodded.

"Do I get an award for being so amazing?" Nikki smirked, stepping away from him. She took him by the hand, leading over a chair, motioning for him to sit down. John sat down, watching her silently as she went over, pushing the door closed. Nikki turned around to face John, slowly unbuttoning her white blouse. While doing so, she seductively walked over to John, whose heart was racing nonstop. Nikki's blouse fell off half way, exposing her lacey strapless bra, shoulders and upper arms. She sat down on his lap, with legs on both sides of him. Her hands rubbed up, down, and all over John chest. She raised his shirt off, knocking his hat off also. Nikki continued to admire John's well fine physique, trailing her fingertips over his chest to his biceps, scratching them lightly. Nikki leaned forward to placing small kisses over John's chest, where her fingers left. She continued up towards his neck, biting it softly, causing John to moan softly. Nikki smiled lightly, before pressing her lips fully to his.

John placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to his. Nikki moaned, feeling his hard on beneath her, and slightly rocking her hips back and forth. She brought her arms around John's neck, to deepen the kiss, licking his bottom lip to open his mouth, to which John happily obliged to. His hands then trailed up her belly to her chest. Nikki broke the kiss to lean back, looking down at John's hands as he unclipped to front of her bra and letting it fall to the floor. John brought her close to him again, placing his lips on her bare breasts. Nikki brought his face closer to her chest, while running her fingers through his hair, tilting her head back slightly.

"Uh…uh, oh John…uh" Nikki gasped, loving the feel of John lips on her. John snuck his hand under her skirt, groping her rear, causing her to moan louder. Moving his mouth from her chest to hers to quiet her moaning. John broke the kiss for a second.

"Quiet down, beautiful or someone will hear us."

Nikki panted. "I just love it when you touch me like that."

John's eyes darkened with lust. Abruptly, he stood up, with Nikki still in his arms, pushing her hard against the wall, making her gasp from pain, but also pleasure.

John put his lips slightly over her. "I'm the only one, who can touch you like this, understand?" He growled. Nikki nodded her head, while pushed his mouth on hers. Nikki could hear John unbuckling his belt, pulling the zipper down, and then pulled her panties down. She wrapped her legs, tight around him, her skirt bunched up around her waist.

John broke the kiss to look at her, pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you."

Nikki smiled. "I love you too."

With that, John kissed her, pushing himself into her heated core. Nikki moaned into his mouth feeling him, thrust in and out of her.

Aj looked around the room, trying to find John, but didn't see him. She didn't see Nikki either. Aj walked over to the Miz.

"Hey, you see John anywhere?" she asked.

The Miz looked at her confused. "Seriously? Don't you think you've done enough?"

Aj rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to talk to him."

Mike was getting ready to protest until Brie interrupted. "He went back to his locker room, Nikki got upset with him and left."

Aj smiled on the inside. _Oh my god, I did it. _She thought.

"Well, I wanted to say sorry for kissing him like I did."

Brie nodded. "Ok, he's in one of the locker room that he used for the show."

Aj gave her a fake smile. "Thanks, tell your sister I'm sorry too, no hard feelings?"

Brie smirked. "None what's so ever." Then Aj walked out the room to find John.

"Why did you do that, she just gonna come on to him." said Mike. Brie looked over at him.

"No, she won't…as a matter of fact, I guarantee when she comes back her, she'll be beyond pissed off."

Mike and Daniel looked at her questionly.

Meanwhile Aj walked in the hallway, trying to find one of the locker rooms John's in.

_I can't wait, all I need to do is show him what he's missing out on, and he'll come running to me, then I can finally dump Ziggler. _She thought as she continued down the hall. It wasn't until Aj heard a noise, from behind one of the doors. Fixing her hair, and pulling her dress down a bit so her cleavage could show, Aj prepared herself to get John Cena crawling back to her once and for all.

Walking towards the door, she stopped for a moment. Inside the door she could hear moaning. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she walked closer to hear it more clearly.

"_Uh..Uh...ah! Oh John..John..John!"_

Aj could feel her stomach turning; she saw the door was opened slightly. Peeking through the slit of the door, Aj could see John's bare back, in the light she could see sweat rolling down his back, and his pants were dropping slightly along with his movement. Aj could see a pair of legs, wrapped tightly around his waist. Aj gasped and saw whose legs it was that was around John, it was none other than the girl she despised, the one, who 'stole' John from her, it was Nikki.

Aj felt herself getting sick, physically as well as emotionally. John's face was buried in Nikki's neck, while her head was tilted back against the wall, with her mouth slightly opened. What made Aj even sicker was the sounds that came out of the tramps mouth as John thrusted faster into her.

Aj backed away from the door, feeling the tears fill her eyes, and her heart breaking into pieces. Feeling bile come up her throat, Aj covered her mouth running down the hallway, in a nearby bathroom. She threw up into the trash can, releasing all the contents in her stomach. Spitting out the rest of the vomit, she came over to the sink, washing her mouth out with water.

"_They set me up, those fuckers set me up!" _she thought, leaning against the sink. Aj looked into the mirror seeing, mascara stains running down her face.

"_How could he do this to me, that son of a bitch."_

Aj continued looking at her reflection, until a sickly smile appeared on her face. She then started laughing a psychotic laugh.

"_They're going to pay, both of them are going to pay, I swear to it, they will never be happy together."_

Aj calmed herself down, wiping away the mascara tears and exiting the restroom.

Nikki fell back against the wall in a sweaty heap, while John head rested on her between her breasts, while both were trying to get their heart rate down after an intense release.

Nikki pressed small kisses on John's forehead, holding him close to her. John picked his head to look at her.

"Great way to celebrate New Year's huh?" John said smiling. Nikki smiled back running her fingers, through his hair.

"Yea." She breathed out. The couple gave each other small pecks on the lips, before resituating their selves. After fixing their hair and clothes, John and Nikki walked back, hand in hand, to the longue room.

"Hey there you two are, everything alright?" asked Daniel.

John and Nikki smiled, with their arms wrapped around one another. John looked down at Nikki smiling.

"Everything's perfect." Nikki returned the smile.

"Yea… it is."

The couple gave each other a soft kiss, before going back to mingle with friends.

_I would like to say Happy New Years to everyone and have a safe one too. And a thank you to all of those who reviewed, followed, and favored this story._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, I know, there are some of you who wish for me to update regularly. I'll try to do that, but here's the thing I take time when writing these chapters because I have tons of ideas I wanna use, but I don't want to overdo it and sometimes I rewrite chapters because I thought of something better to put instead, hopefully you all can understand. Also, work can sometimes get in the way, but here is chap.5_

_Tampa, Florida_

The new couple laid in John's king size bed, after getting back home last night from New Year's Day. Nikki had her head on John's shirtless chest, rubbing her hand up and down, while his arm was wrapped around her back to bring her close to him.

"Are you still mad?" John said breaking the silence. Nikki looked up from his chest.

"Mad about what?"

"About Aj kissing me at the New Year's Eve party?"

Nikki fell silent, sighing heavily. She didn't want to even think about it. That crazy bitch putting her lips on _her _guy. Nikki was mad, but not at John. He didn't see it coming, but Nikki knew why Aj did it.

"I swear Nikki I didn't kiss her back." said John. Nikki looked at him smiling, rubbing a hand on his cheek.

"Oh, I know John, I'm not mad at you, it's her. She only did to piss me off." Nikki frowned. John leaned down pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Well, you don't have anything to worry about, darling, because there is only one pair of lips I want to kiss." He said smirking. Nikki smirked a smile of her own as she sat up, climbing on top of John, while his hands attached their selves to her hips. Nikki placed her hands on his muscled chest.

"Oh, really, and who might that be?" she said rubbing her hands up and down John's chest.

"Well, she is the hottest girl, I've ever met. She has the most beautiful eyes, gorgeous smile and an ass that's spankable." He said smacking it.

"Oh!" Nikki jumped from the contact. "John, you must be an ass man, because you keep spanking mine." She said rubbing the area he spanked.

John grinned. "Well, I can't help myself around you." He sat up, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her close, so his head was leveled to her chest. "You're just so damn beautiful."

Nikki smiled sweetly at his words. Even when she's not wearing make-up, he still sees her as beautiful when she is wearing some. Nikki leaned down to kiss him, while pushing him back down onto the pillows. John's hands moved up her back, sliding under Nikki's shirt, lifting it. She smiled into the kiss, grabbing his hands from her back, before pulling away.

"Not now, we have to get to the arena in a while." She said sitting up. John sat up on his elbows.

"Oh yea, that's right, we have a live show here."

"Right, and we have to get going or you're gonna be late getting there." Nikki was about to get off John, but he kept her in place.

"Or…we can just stay here." Nikki shook her head.

"Oh no you don't, you did that before remember? Pretending to be sick, and then coming to see me."

John rolled his eyes. "Come on Nikki, can you blame me? I haven't seen you in a week, I missed you."

Nikki cooed. "Aw, sweetie, I missed you too, but you still shouldn't have lied." John rubbed her sides.

"But hey, we had good time that night didn't we?" John said wiggling his eyebrows. Nikki smiled thinking back to that night in Los Angles. She and Brie were in town promoting a new fashion line they were working on. Coincidently, John was in town too doing a live show and when he heard Nikki was there, he wanted to surprise her, so with much convincing that he was sick, John got permission off and went to Nikki and Brie's condo to take her on a night of town. They went to dinner, got some ice cream, then John treated Nikki to some dancing.

"Mmm, yea we did, that was the best night ever in my life." She looked down at John. "You knew how to show a girl a good time."

"Thank you, I try, especially when it's a beautiful lady." John said, stroking her cheek. Nikki smiled grabbing his large hand pressing a kiss in his palm. John grabbed Nikki for a kiss, bringing her back down with him, turning her over so that he was on top. He broke the kiss, to place wet ones on her neck. Nikki tilted her head back, to give him more room. She moaned out loud, when she felt him bit gently on her neck. John tucked his fingers under the elastic band of her panties, dragging them down, lifting her legs to take them off.

"John, John wait." Nikki panted. John looked at her before taking off his shorts.

"Shouldn't we get ready to leave for the show?" John smirked at her question. "Oh, we will, but I got something to take care of first." He pushed his lips roughly on hers, then thrusting hard into her.

After two hours of making love, the couple showered and dressed for the live show tonight. They walked hand in hand backstage until a stagehand came up to them.

"John, we need you now, the show starts in 10 minutes and you're gonna open the show. And then, you're gonna have a match against Ziggler."

"Oh alright, do I have another segment?" John asked.

"No, that's all you have for tonight." said the stagehand, checking his clipboard.

"Ok, do you wanna come with me, before I have to go down?" John asked Nikki.

Nikki nodded. They walk down towards to the guirella, where John saw the program for the show tonight.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Nikki asked. John looked at her, smirking.

"Always." The stagehand came up to John.

"3 minutes until the show opens up." John nodded at him.

"Thanks." John turned back to Nikki. "Since I don't have anything else to do for tonight, how about we go get some dinner afterwards?"

Nikki smiled. "Sounds great, I'm in the mood for something a bit greasy."

"And I know a place."

"Is it nice?"

"You'll see" he said giving her a gentle smile. "How about a kiss for good luck?"

Nikki smiled pulling his dog tag from his shirt, and placed a kiss on it, before kissing him on the lips.

John licked his lips. "Sweet" Then walked out on to the stage.

Nikki giggled. She was so lost in thinking about John that she didn't noticed Aj, Dolph, and Big. E standing by the entrance waiting to go out. Aj had her eyes narrowed at Nikki.

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last long." She said rolling her eyes.

Nikki snapped out of her trance and turned to Aj. "Excuse me?"

"I mean you're staring at him like he's the best thing to ever happen to you."

Nikki laughed. "He is, I mean I consider myself lucky, he's the best boyfriend I've had."

"Oh really?" said Dolph looking at her.

Nikki turned to see her ex-boyfriend that she dated for a few months back when she worked in the company.

"Oh hi, Dolph didn't see you there."

"So it's true? You're dating Cena now?" he asked.

"Yes, Dolph, it's true."

Dolph smirked. "Wow, Nikki didn't think you'd be so desperate, I mean Cena."

Nikki scoffed. "Yea, well not as desperate as dating someone, who's desperate for affection and love that she'll kiss just about anyone even the person, who called her trash." She smirked as Aj tried to get in her face. Until the stagehand came up to let them know it was time for them to go out. Nikki waved taunting to the couple as they walked out for their segment, giving her an evil look.

Nikki sat on a chair backstage, watching the segment take place. She got mad seeing Aj call her man weak and pathetic as well as "small". _I beg to differ honey, He's packing more than that life size ken doll you have. _She thought with a smirk. To Nikki John was way "bigger" than anyone she's been with. Because John not only had the size, but he also knew how to use it, boy did he know how to use it. Nikki felt herself getting "excited" thinking about John's _privacy. _Minutes later the match between John and Dolph started.

Nikki mentally rooted as John was beating on Dolph that was another thing Nikki admired about John, his strength. She loved those big muscled arms of his, how they ripped every time he moved them or how warm and gentle them felt when she's wrapped in them. John was everything she wanted in a man and hopefully, if it's still good, in the future they can continue this relationship. Nikki looked on to see John get the three counts winning the match, she stood up to greet him when he got backstage.

John came through from the entrance, then he saw Nikki, even though he was tired and sweaty, he lifted her off the ground hugging her tight.

Nikki laughed. "Well, someone's excited. You were great out there."

John wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Thanks, beautiful." He wrapped one arm around her waist. "What do ya say we get outta here, huh?"

Nikki nodded, leaning into him. "Yea."

With that, the couple walked to John's locker, not even noticing Aj behind them.

"So…aren't you gonna tell me where we're going?" Nikki asked. John smirked as he pulled his jeans on.

"No, sweetheart, I'll surprise you when we get there." He said buckling his jeans.

"Ok, fine, I'll just go talk to the girls." She said getting up towards the door.

"You do that, and I'll come by a get you ok?" Nikki nodded before walking out.

John was in the middle of spraying his cologne on, when he heard the door open. He turned around, while putting his shirt on. "Did you forget something babe?"

"Yea, I forgot how sexy you are from behind." The voice said. John froze for a minute closing his eyes; he opened them, turning around he saw Aj by the door with a smirk on her face. John sighed heavily; he really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Aj, what are you doing in here?"

"Well, don't you look handsome, where you going sweetie?"

"Out. Now again, what are you doing here?" he said, while tying his shoes. Aj shrugged her shoulders.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a minute." John bitterly laughed as he stood to face her.

"Talk? No thanks, you said quite enough when you kissed me at the new years party."

"Look, John I'm sorry, I just got-"Before she could finish, John interrupted.

"Let me guess, you got carried away, huh? Classic Aj." She looked at him puzzled.

"You don't need to be here, I mean shouldn't you be with Dolph right now making out in the closet or something."

Aj started getting upset with John remarks. "John, why are you speaking to me like that? I'm sorry about everything that's happened, but there's a reason for it all."

"Oh is there? Well I'm sure it's bullshit, so are we done here?" John said putting on his white hat.

"No…no we're not done damn it!" Aj yelled. John jumped a little from her outburst.

"Why don't you explain to me…"

John looked confused. "Explain what to you?"

"Why are you with Nikki Bella?" John rolled his eyes. "Oh god, are you serious?! What the hell does it matter to you, you're with Dolph." Aj stomped up to him.

"Oh, it matters a lot. And Dolph, please, I couldn't give to shits about him, the only thing I see could see him for is a substitute for what I really want." She said, her eyes darkened with lust. She trailed her hands up his chest. John grabbed her hands, taking them off him.

"So what? You're just using Dolph?" Aj snorted. "Why so surprised? He's using me too, come on look at a guy like him, and he goes after anything with a nice ass. And besides…." Aj rubbed her hand on John's arm.

"He doesn't have what you have; he can't satisfy me like you could be doing." She said giving John a sultry look. Aj bit her lips to keep from moaning.

John couldn't be any more creeped than he ever was. "Aj, you really-"

"Make love to me." John's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me, take me right here and now, you know how long, I've wanted to feel you inside me, ugh, you shouldn't be wasting all that on that tramp, it should be us entwined together."

_What the fuck is going on? _John thought. "First of all, that tramp is my girlfriend and secondly, listen to yourself, you sound so freakin desperate that it's not funny, it's just sad, you're like a 16 year old girl, trying to find love and will do anything or anyone, to get it."

Aj just tilted her head to the side, and smiled her unstable smile. "John, I know you want me, just like I want you." She said lifting her shirt over her head, throwing it to the ground. John gulped nervously, when her shorts dropped to the floor. Suddenly Aj jumped on John trying to press her lips onto his, but he kept turning his head away. He tried pushing her off, but she had her legs wrapped tight around his waist.

"Come on, baby, just one night." Aj panted out. With all his strength, John pushed Aj off him, as she fell to the floor with a thud. Aj looked up at him with teary eyes.

"John…."

"Don't you ever do that again." He said with anger in his voice. John straightened out his clothes, walking over to the door, he opened it, but before he walked out, he heard Aj's shaken upset voice.

"Why don't you love me? It should be me, not her…she can't love you like me, John!"

John rubbed his eyes, sighing, and then turned to look at Aj, who was sitting up on her knees, with tears falling down her face. John looked down shaking his head; it was a sad, yet crazy sight to see. He looked back up at her.

"You're wrong Aj." He muttered. "It shouldn't be you…it was never you, because you don't have my heart, she does." This upset Aj even further.

"I love Nikki and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her, now if you don't mind, I have a lady to take out on a night in town." And with that John walked out the door.

Aj continued to sit there, repeating that awful phrase that sounded like acid. _And I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her…_ _the rest of my life… the rest of my life… with her._

"That's what you think, baby." Aj got up, taking her cell phone out of her pants pocket and dialing a number.

"Hello, may I speak to Liz Huberdeau please…"


	6. Chapter 6

John walked down the hallway, on his way to get Nikki. What transpired a moment ago was still on his mind. It was a sad, yet pathetic scene to see, a woman half naked on the floor begging to be loved, especially one with Aj's mental condition. Seeing her that way made John feel a little bad about what he said, but it was the truth and the truth, obviously, hurt Aj. He loved Nikki and he wouldn't trade her in for anything that includes the WWE championship.

John reached the divas locker room, knocking on the door. The door opened revealing Natalya, who smiled at him.

"Can I help John?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a beautiful young lady that goes by the name of Nicole. I'm here to take on a night of town." He said. Natalya giggled at John's demeanor.

"Hey, Nikki, your boyfriends to take you on a night in town."

Natalya stepped away from the door, moments later Nikki appeared smiling at John opening the door wider.

"Hey there, Beautiful girl." He smiled.

"Hi." Nikki said softly.

"You ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yea." Nikki grabbed her purse and sweater, walking out the door. "Bye, girls." She waved to her friends. They waved back.

"Bye Nikki, bye John."

He chuckled. "Bye, ladies." He closed the door behind him. He put his arm out for Nikki to grab. She smiled lacing her arm with his, while they walked down the hall out the arena to John's car.

"So, am I gonna like this surprise?" She asked as John opened the door for her to get in.

"Indeed, you will, my lady." He said closing her door, going over to his side to get in the car also.

The couple began driving what seemed like forever to Nikki, until John approached a place that had lights adorned up top and people all around. Nikki looked at the place in awe.

"John, where are we?" John turned off the car, taking the keys out. He turned towards her.

"Somewhere fun, this the boardwalk, I use to come here with some friends as a teenager, good place to hang out and to bring a date, when you wanna impress her." He said smirking. Nikki smirked back, leaning in close to him.

"Are you trying to impress me, John?" She said trailing her finger over John's ear lightly, feeling him shudder. John unbuckled his seatbelt.

"You tell me when we get there." He said getting out the car. John and Nikki walked up the stairs of the boardwalk, hand in hand. Nikki looked around seeing the festive site; there were games, food, pictures, and dancing. She smiled feeling excited, wondering what they were gonna do while being here.

"So what do you wanna do first?" John asked. Nikki looked at a dunking tank, she grabbed John's arm dragging him over towards it.

"Let's do this one first." Nikki grabbed one of the tennis balls throwing it at the target. She missed on the first try, making the person inside the tank laugh. Nikki scowled grabbing another ball, this time throwing it hard, hitting the target on point, making the man inside the tank fall into the water.

Nikki jumped up, squealing in excitement. "Yay, John I did it."

"Yes, you did gorgeous, but let me get a crack at that." He said, seeing the guy trying to get back up on the seat. John grabbed the last tennis ball, throwing hard at the target, making the guy fall again, before getting back up.

"Alright, we can go now." John walked away, grabbing Nikki's hand into his walking away. She giggled at the guy, who was soaked.

They continued to play games, in which John won Nikki prizes. They took a break from the games to get something to eat.

"Now here's a place for something a bit greasy." John said, taking to a food shack that served fish and chips.

"Oh, I've had fish and chips in a while; I didn't think there was a place that didn't serve it." Nikki said.

"Well, this place does and you are going to love it, almost as much as you love me." He joked. Nikki laughed at him. John went to go get them their food, while Nikki sat down at the table. She sighed thoughtfully at how tonight has been. And it has been nothing, but great, John is the sweetest guy she has ever known. He's the most loving boyfriend she could ask for; it took all those wrong guys to meet her Mr. Right. She came out her thought, when John came back with their food.

"Here you go." Nikki smiled at him.

"Thanks babe, John I'm having so much fun."

John smiled. "That was the whole point for tonight, and that gorgeous smile on your face proves I succeeded." Nikki blushed, trying to hide it.

After eating, the couple went to take a walk on the beach near the boardwalk. The air was a warm breeze as the sky illuminated from the full moon. John had his arm wrapped around Nikki's waist, holding her close, while her arm was around his.

"John, I had a really great time tonight."

"Did you?"

Nikki nodded. "Yea, I mean, I can't remember the last time someone showed me a great time."

"Well, consider this a night to remember."

John stopped walking, pulling Nikki into a passionate kiss, in which she responded by putting her arms around John's neck. John wrapped his arms around her waist, slightly lifting her off her feet, swinging her around. Nikki broke the kiss by laughing as John spun her, before placing her back on her feet. Nikki leaned against her boyfriend's chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. John held her close to him, nuzzling into her hair that smelled like the cherry blossom shampoo she washes with. Nikki looked up at him with her chin resting on his chest.

"You know I never thought I would find that right someone, but he was in front of me the whole time." Nikki whispered.

John pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I didn't think I would move on from my divorce, honestly, I was gonna take a break from the dating world, but I'm glad I went to that high school reunion."

Nikki smiled sweetly. "I love you, John."

"I love you too…god, you're so beautiful." He said.

Nikki giggled as they gave each other a few pecks. Leaning his forehead on hers, John entwined his fingers with hers, kissing on the tips.

"Let's get out of here now." Nikki said.

John raised his eyebrow. "Really, you didn't wanna stay longer?"

"Yea, but right now…I want to show you, how good you make me feel." She whispered seductively in his ear, giving it a nibble. That was all it took for John to get him going.

"Well, let us not waste any more time here."

John picked Nikki up, getting a squeal out of her, bridal style walking back to the car and driving all the way home fast.

"_So explain to me why I'm doing this again?"_

Aj rolled her eyes, walking back and forth with the phone to her ear. "You're doing this because it's not fair that you got nothing out of the divorce, I mean you were by his side weren't you?"

"_Well…yes."_

"So don't you think, you deserve a reward for that, besides, I have some things to share with you that might get you even the house."

"_But our divorce has been finalized, there can't be any-"_

"I got a better idea, meet tomorrow at the café and we can discuss this some more."

"…_Alright fine, when?"_

"Meet me around there at 12 noon."

"_Ok, bye."_

"Bye-bye." Aj hung up the phone, with a smirk on her face. Her plan was now set, all she had to do now was put it into motion.


	7. Chapter 7

Aj sat in the café, with a coffee in hand waiting for Liz to arrive. She was sure that her plan was class a perfect, all she needed to do was play the cards right.

Minutes later, Liz walks into the café, towards Aj's table.

"I assume you're Aj?" she asked. Aj smiled up at the woman. "In the flesh."

Liz sat down at the table. "Can I get you some coffee?" Aj asked. Liz took off her sunglasses, placing them down on the table.

"No, but you can tell what this plan is against my ex-husband."

Aj folded her hands on the table. "Well, I can tell you we both got cheated, you got cheated out money, and I got my emotions played with."

Liz looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm saying is that I can help you get the money you so rightfully deserve, even the house, and perhaps a car."

"How?"

"Ok, let's take a look back, shall we? Now, can we both agree that you stood by your ex-husbands side?"

"…Yes"

"Taking care of him, when he was out on injuries and what not, then so suddenly one day, he comes out and files for divorce."

Liz scoffed, she remember that day all too clearly. "Don't remind me."

"I'm sorry, but I feel as if you got played, cheated out of money, but I'm here to tell you that you, Miss Hurbeadu can get your money."

Liz leaned in closer interested in what she has to say. "Do tell."

Aj smiled. "Now, I believe there was a pre-nup signed, right? And in this pre-nup it did say that if he was unfaithful during the marriage, then he owed you right?"

Liz nodded. "Yes, and I tried proving it, but nothing came up, but I know he's cheated on my, he did in the past."

"Please do tell."

Liz sighed. "It was with one of the woman he used to work with; I believe her name was Mickie James?"

Nikki sighed heavy. She was sitting on her couch in the living room, watching TV and missing John like crazy. He had to leave to do some house shows that would last up until next week, where he would return.

Nikki understood it was his job, knowing she's done it before too, but spending most of her time with John, made her not want him to leave. But he promised her that when he comes back, he was coming straight to her. That's what made Nicole love him more, the fact that John was always thinking about her and her only, just like he promised her on New Year's. She couldn't understand why people would say he was some sort of man whore, who slept with every woman he saw. The only guy she knows that whored himself out was Ziggler and she knows this for a fact because he cheated on her multiple times while they were dating. Nikki knows for a fact that John wouldn't disrespect her like that. He loves too much to do such a thing. Besides, he has her, why would he go for another?

She laughed to herself out loud, and then heard the door open. Brie came walking into the room, taking her shoes off.

"Hey sis, what's up?" She said, plopping on the couch next to Nikki.

Nikki shrugged. "Not much, just sitting here, thinking…"

"Thinking about John I presume?" Brie smirked. Nikki smirked back at her sister. "As if you weren't thinking about Daniel."

"Touché…oh I got an idea." Brie gasped.

"What?"

"Why don't we play a question game?" Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"A game?"

"Yea, let's pop open the Noir and ask each other questions about our boyfriends…personal."

Nikki thought to herself, shrugging. "Eh, why not? Sounds fun, I'll get us some glasses." She said, getting up and going into the kitchen. She open the cabinet, taking out two wine glasses, then getting the bottle of Picot Noir, going back into the living room.

"Ok, here you go." She said, handing Brie her glass, then opening the wine bottle pouring them both a glass.

"Ok, I'll go first, um, how do you turn John on?" Brie asked, taking a sip. Nikki squints her eyes, thinking.

"Um, there are several ways, but I'll send him a picture of myself."

Brie's eyes widen. "Really?"

Nikki shook her. "Yea, there's one picture I sent him where I'm wearing just my robe and underwear, and I was also wearing his dog tags that he left here by mistake."

Brie giggled. "Wow that turned him on?" Nikki nodded. "Like crazy, I was lying on the bed; my robe open, and the dog tags lying between my breasts."

Brie laughed. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it, ok, what's Daniel's turn on?" Nikki asked as she sipped her wine.

"Ok, don't laugh, but he get turned on when I'm either cleaning the counters or making the bed."

Nikki had a puzzled look, giggling. "How does he get turned on by that?"

"I have no idea; he was standing behind me while I was making the bed and next thing I know he jumps on me." Brie shrugged. Nikki started laughing hard as Brie pushed a little.

"It's not funny."

Nikki put down her wine glass, shaking her head. "Yes, it is, I mean from making the bed?" She giggled. Brie started to giggle a little afterwards. The sisters talked more about their boyfriends turn ons and "techniques", until Brie changed the subject.

"Ok, it is kinda funny. So, anymore problems with you know who?"

Nikki shook her head. "Who do you mean?"

Brie gave her sister a knowing look. "You know who, Aj." Nikki rolled her eyes at the mention of Aj's name.

"I'm not worried about her, ok? She has my sloppy seconds anyway, so she should be happy, right?" She said, taking a sip of wine.

"Just be careful, woman like her don't give up so easily."

Nikki shrugged. "Then she should give up now, while she's ahead, because I'm not letting John go."

Brie smiled. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I wanna be with him forever, and I'm not gonna let a pyscho, who can't find love stand in my way."

"So you think this is gonna work?" Liz asked.

"It will, and once it all goes to plan, you will have what you so rightfully deserve and so will I."

"Ok, I have to ask this, and don't take offense, but what's it to you, huh?"

Aj looked confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean what are you getting out of this?"

_Your ex-husband and revenge_. Aj thought, while stirring her coffee. "Me? Well, I'm getting stability out of this. See, he doesn't deserve, getting away with hurting you like this, not him…or her." Aj sipped her coffee.

Liz was taken back. "Her? Who's her?"

"Oh you don't know, do you?" She said, putting her cup down. Liz shook her head.

"No…what?"

"Well, usually when a person gets divorce, they don't wanna find anyone new for a while, but not John; he seems to moves on pretty fast. I mean I couldn't believe, Nikki Bella." Aj laughed. Liz's eyes widen at the name.

"Nikki Bella, didn't she used to work with you guys?"

Aj nodded. "Yea, her and her twin sister…say, when did you and John divorce again?"

"Um, he filed in May, and then it was finalized in July." Liz narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Aj shook her head. "Huh, now I see why he filed for divorce, he wanted to be with her."

"Excuse me?"

"Sweetie, for all you know he was probably seeing her before and after he filed for divorce…think about it."

Liz could feel the anger boil inside her, how could she have been so blind not to see it. The way he distance himself from her and unexpectedly ending their marriage by filing, it all made sense now to her.

"That son of a bitch, I gave three years of my life to that fucker and he leaves me for that slut." She said, banging her fist on the table.

"Shame isn't it? And she's sleeping in the same bed that you two slept in, ugh disgusting." Aj said, but on the inside she was laughing her ass off. _This woman will believe anything I say, if I told her John was with a porn star, she'd believe. _Aj thought. But this was all a part of her plan to use anyone to bring John down and his ex-wife was a good way. And after all is said and done, she can toss this bitch aside and get what she wants.

"Thanks for this, now I can see John for who he really is."

Aj leaned forward, smiling her fake smile. "It was my pleasure_." Really it was_.

Liz nodded. "Mine too, now if you excuse me, I have money that is owed and rightfully mines." She said, grabbing her purse and getting up from the table.

"Good luck….because I'll need it." Aj smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

John sat in the locker room, by himself; usually he's out in one of the empty seats in the arena or trying to listen for the crowds needs before the show opens. But tonight, he's back here, looking at pictures of Nikki. He smiled coming across one that showed her smiling brightly, holding a flower. As he looked through more photos, he didn't hear Randy Orton coming in.

"I never thought I'd see this." He said, with his arms crossed. John looked up, putting his phone away.

"What do you mean?"

Randy snorted, shaking his head. "You…you just can't stop thinking about her and you've been dating for only nine months." He said, sitting down next to John.

John shook his head. "You're making me sound like I'm lovesick."

"John, you are. But that's ok; I felt the same way about Samantha when we first met."

John nodded, until it hit him. "Wait a minute, how did you know about me a Nikki, I haven't told you yet."

Randy shrugged. "Mike talks a lot." John snapped his fingers. "Should've known."

"Yea, but I'll say I'm kinda surprised that you suddenly got back into it, man."

John raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I remember you telling me that after Liz, that was it, you weren't gonna do it anymore." Randy said.

"Yea, I wasn't, but that all changed when Nicole entered my life."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

John sighed. "Deeply…and I love her." He chuckled to himself. "It's funny how someone comes into your life and changes it forever." Randy nodded.

"I know what you mean; I went from going out with different woman every night, to coming home to one woman who I love more than anything and I loved her even more when she gave me a daughter."

"Well, I can honestly say that Nicole has definitely changed me, inside and out, that's why I think she's the one." John said, smiling thinking about her.

"Aww well isn't that sweet." said a voice. John and Randy looked seeing the self-proclaimed primadonna of the locker room, Dolph Ziggler.

"Listen to you two, talk about the woman you love like lovesick teenagers, especially you Cena." He spat out. John sat there, burning holes into Ziggler's head.

"You know still can't get it through my head, how the hell did you get a woman like Nikki? I mean doesn't she know that you were married plus sleeping around with hundred other woman, including the divas?" He smirked. "But it's not like she's enjoying you Cena, I had her before you did." John stood up from his seat, walking up getting face to face with Ziggler.

"If I were you, I'd watch my mouth and choose my next words carefully." He growled in Ziggler's face. Dolph simply smirked, making John angrier.

"What's the matter, Cena? Worried I may steal your girl, just like the last one, huh? Cuz, I guarantee you that not only can I take away, but I'll satisfy that ass-"Before Dolph could finish, he felt John's fist connect with his jaw, knocking him onto the ground. Randy quickly stood, holding John back before he could do more damage.

"Don't do it, John, he's not worth you getting suspended." He said. John glanced at him, before looking back at Dolph, holding his bloody lip. John shrugged Randy off before kneeling down next to Dolph, who was writhing in pain.

He chuckled. "Dolph, you are sad. You may have had Nikki first, but I guarantee that you weren't all that good, because she did say she's never felt anything so big. Oh and I have nothing to worry about, but my friend maybe you do, considering the fact that your supposed crazy girlfriend tried to seduce me. Maybe you should be worried that she'll find someone else to satisfy her ass." John stood up, walking out the door with Randy following behind.

"Dude, did Aj really try that?" He asked John.

"Yea, it was sad and pathetic; she stripped to her bra and underwear."

"You told Nicole about this?"

John shook his head. "No, because it doesn't matter, I didn't do anything with her, I just told her I will never love her like Nikki and left, that's it I swear."

Randy nodded. "I believe you, but I wouldn't keep secrets or else it'll make it seem like something happened."

"I know…you're right." John said, walking down the hall with Randy, having no idea that Dolph heard the whole conversation. He stood up, wobbling a bit, holding his mouth. He was pissed what Aj did, but at the same he thought about using this to his advantage.

Aj was in the locker room texting, when the door busted open, revealing a pissed of Ziggler with a busted lip. She looked up seeing him, putting her phone away.

"Baby, what happened to-"He interrupted her.

"Nothing, alright it's nothing." He said, brushing past her. She stood up, trying to look at him.

"But you look hurt, what's-" She tried to say, but was interrupted by Ziggler, who was pissed.

"I said it was nothing; get the fuck off my back!" He yelled before going into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Aj was taken aback by his reaction, but she simply rolled her eyes and went back to texting. She looked to the bathroom making sure he didn't come out, and then called Liz's number.

"_Hello?"_

"It's me, how's it going?" She asked.

"_So far so good, I went down to my lawyer's and he said that it I may have a case."_ Liz said. Aj smiled.

"Really, so you could take John to court?"

"_Yup, all I need is the evidence that he was unfaithful, during our marriage and the judge could grant me the pre-nuptial agreement."_

Aj smirked. "Nice, you'll be getting the money you deserve."

Liz laughed_. "Oh yes, by the time it's over, I'll get half of John's money, and the house like you said."_

"And don't forget those precious muscle cars he adores."

"_Well, I don't care much for the cars, but who cares I'll be getting what I deserve."_

"Glad to here, so are you gonna send him the papers?"

"_Mmm, no I think I'll surprise him at home, I have to go, bye."_ Liz said, hanging up. Aj shut her phone off.

"So, that's what you're doing?"

Aj spun around, seeing Ziggler standing behind her, with his arms crossed. She tried to speak, but he held his hand up.

"I should've known you still had a thing for Cena, so the person on the phone I presume was his ex-wife, right?" He said, walking up to her. Aj just looked at him in silence.

"Judging by your silence, I'll take it as a yes, so what you both working together now, is that it?"

"No," Aj spoke. "I'm just helping her get the money she deserves." Dolph nodded and smirked.

"And what are you getting out of it, huh?"

"I don't want anything."

"Bullshit…you want Cena and for Nikki to get out of the way." Aj's eyes widen.

"How do you know about Nikki?"

Ziggler scoffed. "I used to date her…anyway, what are you using his ex-wife for?" He said, getting a drink of water.

Aj shrugged. "Just to get my hands on John and revenge on Nikki, but I gotta get rid of her." Ziggler gulped down the rest of his water.

"I think I may be able to help you with that." Aj looked at him confused. "Like what?"

"Now let's get one thing straight, you never wanted to be with me Aj, and I don't care because it was the same for me, I just needed a good fuck and let's be honest, you're one of the easiest." Aj scowled at him.

"But I can help you get rid of Nikki, for a price." He smirked. Aj rolled her eyes. "Name it."

"I want half of whatever Cena's ex-wife wins." Aj looked shocked. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Dolph, she is not gonna make a deal to that, plus its John's money."

"Which is why I want a cut, John already makes more than most of us here, so why not get a little piece of it and unless you want me to spill the details of your plan to her and most of all John."

Aj ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated. The last thing she needed was Ziggler to get involved. "Alright fine, so what can you do?"

"Simple, if you set him up, makes him look like the man whore that everyone says he is, then that'll have her running into my arms and Cena crying on your shoulder. I mean from what Cena told me, you practically jumped on him in your bra and panties." Aj gasped.

"He told you that?"

"Yea, and he hasn't told Nikki yet, but if we play the cards right, then I'll guarantee, she and him will be over by the time summer comes by."

Aj thought for a minute, it didn't sound like a bad idea. With the list of names Liz provided for her, those can definitely come in handy and everything will fall into place. She smirked, nodding her head.

"Sounds devious, I like it, just have to come up with the right place and the right time."

_Tampa, Florida_

Nikki giggled, walking into John's home with him, following behind. "You shouldn't have scared that waiter like that, John." She said, taking off her sweater hanging it up. John laughed, doing the same with his jacket. She and John had just got back from having lunch together.

"Hey, he was staring at something that was not his."

Nikki laughed, placing her arms around his neck. "But babe, that's no reason to threaten him by bodily harm." John smiled, wrapping his arms around her curvy figure.

"I know, but think about it, what if one of the waitresses in there looked at me that way, plus slipped me their number?"

"Then I would've grabbed them by the hair and bashed their heads on the table, then drowned them in the fish tank." She said, innocently batting her eyes at him.

John's eyes widen. "Wow, how viciously violent of you." Nikki laughed.

"So you can drown them, if they looked at me like that, but I can't twist his arm and tear it off and feed it to my dogs."

"Well, sweetie, he didn't try to slip me his number." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Sounds unfair, but whatever, they just better remember that you're mine." He muttered, gently touching his forehead on hers. Nikki smiled up at him.

"I'm always gonna be your girl as long as you're always my guy."

"I'll always be your guy."

They kissed each other passionately, before it got hot and heavy. John lifted Nikki up getting a surprised squeal out of her. He carried her upstairs, kicking the bed room door open, plopping her down on the bed with him on top. John entwined his fingers with hers, lifting her arms above her head. He gave Nikki a seducing smile before placing kisses over her neck and biting it gently, before moving down to her chest. He started kissing the valley between her breasts, pulling down her V-neck top a little. Nikki sighed softly, arching her back up when he lifted her shirt up to take off. John rubbed his large hands over her bra covered chest. Without warning, Nikki turned them over, now being on top of John. She took off his shirt, rubbing her hand over his built chest. Nikki bit her lip, tracing over it, she always loved John's physique built and wondered how he still keep his together for a man in his mid-30's. Nikki leaned down to kiss him, rubbing her chest against his. John pulled down her skirt, throwing it across the room, giving her ass a slap. Nikki jumped from the contact, smirking down at him.

"You are so naughty." She whispered seductively.

John smirked back at her. "You're one to talk, sweetheart."

Nikki sat up on him, unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. "How about we just stop talking and get to fucking." She whispered aggressively. John groaned feeling her grab his manhood.

"I'd never thought you'd ask." He said, pushing his lips on her.

Meanwhile outside a car pulled up and out stepped Liz. She took off her sunglasses, looking at her former home, that she was sure going to be hers soon. Walking up to the door, she didn't knock, but instead took out a key from her purse. Liz didn't notice she kept the key after moving out of the house, she meant to throw it away, but I guess it was a good thing it slipped her mind.

She unlocked the door, walking in, quietly closing it behind her. She looked around the house, seeing that John immediately redecorated the place. Liz scoffed; he never did like her decorating skills. She continued to look around until she heard a voice coming from upstairs, curious she goes up the stairs.

"Ah..uh…uh..uh, oh yes, oh John!" Nikki screamed out passionately, as John thrusted hard in and out of her. Both their bodies were drenched in sweat, with Nikki's legs wrapped tightly around John's waist. John grinned wide, loving the way she said his name as he pumped in and out of her.

"That's right baby, say my name." He panted out. He leaned down giving her a kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth, which she happily took in hers, wrapping her arms around his neck, running her fingers over his head. They continued to make love, unaware of the person in the house.

Liz came to the top of the stairs, trying to see where the voice came from. When she got closer to the master bedroom, she could hear a female voice coming from behind the closed doors.

"_Oh..oh baby faster, go faster."_

"_Yea, you like it when I go faster."_

"_Yes..yes..yes."_

Liz shook her head_. Unbelievable, you basterd_.

Liz opened the door. "I guess you're having the time of your life, huh."

The couple looked at the door, seeing Liz standing there with her arms folded. John immediately got off of Nikki, while she wrapped the cover around her body, trying to straight out her hair.

"Liz, what the fuck are you doing here?!"


	9. Chapter 9

_I know it's short, but there's more to come._

"Liz, what the fuck are you doing here?!" John yelled as he quickly got his clothes back on. "As a matter of fact, how did you even get in here?"

Liz held up the key. "I still had the key, meant to throw it out, but instead it came in handy, who would've thought." She smirked. John narrowed his eyes at her.

"You still haven't answered my question, why are you in _my_ house?"

"Well to tell you that sooner or later, this may be my house and secondly this." She said, taking a paper out her purse, handing to John. John took the paper looking it over with an angry expression. He sighed heavy, looking back at Nikki.

"Excuse us a minute." He said, grabbing Liz by the arm and marching out of the room and downstairs. Liz snatched her arm form John.

"What the fuck is this; you're counter suing me, for what?"

"For what's owed to me."

"And what do I owe you, pray tell, because I don't owe you nothing we settled this in May, remember?"

Liz scoffed. "Are you serious right now, you divorce me out of nowhere and get all the money?"

"I divorced you because I was tired of the fighting every time I came home, I tried and you made it difficult."

"You were always away."

"Well that's how my job was, I told you that's how it was, you were ok with it then and now you weren't." Liz looked away, crossing her arms.

"And as for the money, because, damn it, it's my money, I was the one working, while you were out shopping not doing shit."

She snapped her head, back over to look at him. "Don't forget, being unfaithful too, that's what you were doing while on the road!"

"I was not unfaithful, god, I mean how long are you going keep going with that, huh?!"

"Bullshit!"

"No, what you're saying is bullshit!"

"Oh stop, lying John. It's obvious you were, you divorce me just to be with that whore you were just fucking upstairs!"

John took a deep breath. "For of all, she's not a whore, she's my girlfriend and second of all you don't have proof that I did, so stop going out to press making me look like I'm some sort of man whore."

"Why, that's what people are calling you, that's how they see you. Does your little 'girlfriend' know about the other woman?" Liz smirked at him. Before John could speak, another voice beat him to it.

"Yea, well you and they can go fuck yourselves." Both John and Liz looked back to see an angry Nikki coming downstairs, fully clothed.

"What did you just say to me?" Liz said. Nikki went up to her face. "I said, you and those people can go fuck yourselves because that's not what he is."

John held her back before things got ugly. "Liz, you need to leave." He told her.

Liz kept her eyes on Nikki as she stared back at her. "Fine, I'll go, but I'll see you in court…both of you." She looked back and forth at the couple before marching out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

John locked it, before going back over to Nikki. He put his hand on her back, rubbing it softly. "You ok?"

Nikki took a deep breath. "Why does she still have a key to your house?" She asked looking at him, with her arms crossed.

"I-I don't know, I thought she threw it away after she moved out, but I guess not. Are you mad about that?"

"No…what did she mean by other woman?"

John looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, I heard the conversation, now what did she mean by other women?" Nikki asked getting frustrated. John sighed, running his hand through his head.

"It's something; she's been accusing me of since our divorce. She kept saying I was cheating during our marriage with hundreds of woman, including the whole divas division."

Nikki look at John, as the angry look on her face disappeared. "Well did-"

"I just-I don't wanna talk about it anymore, ok?" He said. Nikki looked at him, nodding her head. "Ok." She whispered. John pulled her into him, hugging her close as she wrapped her arms around his back with her head lying on his chest.

"John…if anything you know you can talk to me about it, right?" She said, raising her head to look at him. He nodded. "I know, but there's nothing to tell…not now at least."

Nikki nodded. "I'll be there, when you're ready to talk." John nodded his head again, before hearing the phone ring. "I'll be back, I have to take that." He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She gave him a smile, when john walked away to answer the phone, her smile fell. Nikki wants to believe John, but she couldn't help, but have this uneasy feeling in her stomach, was there more to it, than what John isn't telling her?


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the delay of chapters. Ch.11 should be up tomorrow morning or afternoon._

Nikki began to grow more suspicious of John over the week; he's been acting distant towards her. She still couldn't help, but wonder about what Liz said that day about 'other women'. Nikki so badly wanted to ask John about it, but whenever she did he would either ignore her or tell her he doesn't want to talk about it.

They were backstage at a house show; John was getting ready for his upcoming match as Nikki sat there in silence. They haven't said much to each other, even on the drive over here. Nikki was trying to find a way to bring up the subject again, without him trying to ignore it.

"You alright there, beautiful?" John asked tying his shoes up. Nikki jumped out of her trance like state.

"Yea, I'm ok, why?"

"You just been quiet, sitting there, what's wrong?" John asked, kneeling in front of her. Nikki just looked into his ocean blue eyes as he stared back. He caressed he hair.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know." She said quietly. "I just wish you knew that too."

John furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Nikki scoffed, getting up, shaking her head.

"John, I asked you about what Liz meant, and every time I ask, you either ignore me." John sighed getting up, walking over to her.

"Nicole, I told you I'll talk when I'm ready to."

"But when, when are you going to talk to me, because whatever it is, it's obviously bothering you."

John looked down to the floor, running his hand over his face, sighing in frustration. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to so bad, but the fear of Nikki walking out of his life for good was something he couldn't handle. He loves so much, that the mere thought of her walking away scared him to death.

"You don't trust me enough to tell me, do you?" Nikki asked. John looked up at her.

"I trust you; you know I trust you-"

"Then please tell me what's wrong John." She asked with pleading eyes. He looked into her dreamy brown orbs that he loved from the moment he looked into them. John knew that if he wanted her to be a part of his lie, he was gonna have to tell her something's, so that it won't jeopardize his future. But at the same time he didn't want to jeopardize what they had now.

John took Nikki's delicate, soft hands into his large ones, rubbing each thumb over her knuckles. He lifted them to his lips to place a kiss on them.

"I promise one day, I'll tell you, but it's better not to know now." He said. John kissed her on the head, before walking out of the room. Nikki stood there in a stunned silence, before taking a seat on the couch. Why won't he tell her, what is he hiding from her? These questions just raced through her mind as she didn't hear her sister Brie coming in. Nikki looked up seeing her sister with a worried look on her face.

"What?"

"I said, what's the matter?"

Nikki sighed. "It's John."

Brie sat down next to her sister, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What about John?"

Nikki turned to look at Brie, she sighed. "He's not being himself, ever since his ex-wife came by."

"What about his ex-wife?"

Nikki sighed. "She…she came to John's house and…walked in on us." Brie's eyes widen.

"Having sex?!"

Nikki nodded. "Yea, but that's not all, she gave John a subpoena. Something about he owes her, because she has proof that he cheated during their marriage and she deserves what's owed to her from their pre-nup."

Brie just shook her head with disbelief. "What a bitch. But can she do that? I mean their divorce was finalized in July."

"At this point, I don't know, but I do know that ever since, John has been acting distance."

"How different?"

Nikki pushed her curly hair behind her ear. "Well, when they were arguing, Liz said something about do I know about the other women John has been with."

Brie nodded her head, keeping silent.

"Do you think it's true?" Nikki asked her sister. Brie turned to look at her.

"If what's true?"

"That…that John was with other women."

"You can't believe anything that woman says."

Nikki sighed. "But when I asked him, he said he didn't want to talk about it or wasn't ready to talk about it. And the fact that he's starting to act distant isn't helping, I mean what is he hiding, what doesn't he want me to find out."

"She could be lying."

"Yea, she could be, but what about that rumor we heard in 2008, about him and Mickie."

Brie hated seeing her sister stressed and worried like this. She did hear a rumor some time ago, when she worked here, that John and another diva Mickie James were having a secret little rendezvous while she was engaged and John was married. She wasn't sure if that was true or not, but the way everyone was talking about it backstage made it seem like it was. Brie grabbed her sister's hand.

"Nikki, I may not know about John's past, but I do know that he loves you like crazy." Nikki looked at her sister.

"I mean, why else would he buy you that jewelry set or lie about being sick just to come see you. Not because he wants you for your body. He loves you Nicole and I think he's going to tell you eventually if he wants to spend the rest of his life with you."

Nikki nodded her head. "I know, and I get what you're saying, but I still want to know the truth."

"And you deserve them…come on, let's go chat with the girls, it'll take your mind off of things." Brie said, getting up with Nikki and walking out the door.

John was breathing heavy and sweaty after his match with Big Show, he walked into his locker room, expecting to see Nikki, but he didn't. He shrugged his shoulders, figuring she went with her sister. John wiped the sweat from his brow, the stress he was feeling almost made him lose the match. He knew not telling Nikki was going to take its toll on him as well as her; the last thing he wanted was for her to be stressed because of him. He stood up, stripping off his clothes going in to a relieving hot shower that would be hotter if his brunette beauty was here.

After he finished, John sat down, sinking into his thoughts. Suppose he did tell Nikki his past, but how would she react? That's what bothered him more was her reaction to it. Would she still love him or leave him? John was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear or look up to see Mike enter the room. He tapped John on the shoulder, which jolted him out of his deep thoughts.

"Hey what's going on, man?" John said, giving him a manly handshake. Mike returned it.

"Not much, I'd ask the same for you, but I see that you got a lot on your mind."

John nodded, sighing.

"Trouble with Nikki?"

John sighs. "No, trouble with the ex-wife."

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"Dude, she came by my house some days ago, and gave me a subpoena, she says she has proof that I was unfaithful during our marriage together."

"Wow."

"And she walked in on us having sex."

Mike went bugged eyed. "Oh shit, are you serious?!" John nodded.

"Yup." He said, popping out the p.

"How did she get in your house?"

"She still had the key, before she moved out

"Yea, and not only that, but now she has Nikki questioning me."

Mike sat down in a chair. "How?"

"Liz was saying how Nikki doesn't know about other women and Nikki overheard and now, I think she's starting to believe her."

"Not if you tell her, I mean I know there weren't other women, but the thing between you and you know who, did you tell Nicole about that?"

John looked down. "No, not yet, look I wanna tell her everything, but I'm not sure how to."

"John, look, I'm telling you as a friend that you need to tell her before she finds out from some else or worse, Liz." John looked up at Miz sighing.

"Mike, I want to tell her, I don't wanna keep secrets from her…"

"But?"

"But I don't want to lose her, Mike she is the best damn thing that's ever happened in my life, and I'm not gonna lose her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Mike could see and hear the truth in his eyes and words, John really loved Nikki to piece and it would be a lie if anyone were to say that he didn't do anything for her, because would move the ends of the earth for that girl.

Mike nodded to his friend. "Well, those are touching there John, but if you want to spend the rest of your life with her…you're gonna have to be honest with her and not keep any secrets from her."

John took off his hat, running his hand through his short hair.

"I mean, that's what I did before I asked Maryse to marry me, I loved her and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but I knew that if I wanted to keep this woman by my side, I couldn't hide anything from her that included my past." He said. "Because sometimes, the past can interfere with your future."

"When did you become an expert on giving advice?" John asked.

Miz smirked, standing up and holding his arms out. "Because my friend, I'm awesome."

John chuckled, standing up also. "Whatever, thanks man for the talk." He said, giving him a man hug.

"No problem, just remember what I said, alright?"

John gave a nod. "Right." With that, Mike left leaving John alone to think on his words. _He's right, I need to tell her or else its going to keep bothering me._ He thought. John grabbed his bag, walking out the locker room.


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's ch.11, just like I promised._

Dolph Ziggler was leaning against the wall in the hallway, until he saw Nikki walking with her sister. He smirked, fixing his shirt up and smoothing back his hair. He stepped out in front of the twins, stopping them.

"Well, if it isn't the Bellas, how has life been?" He said, smiling. Brie and Nikki just looked at him, glancing at each other.

"It was just fine, until we saw you again." Brie said, crossing her arms. Dolph's glared at her, before putting his smile back on. I guess there was a reason why he liked Nikki better.

"Whatever, Nikki, do you mind if we talked for a minute?"

"Why?"

"I believe I was talking to Nicole, thank you." He sneered at Brie. Brie almost got in his face until Nikki held her arm back.

"Hold on, I have this. What do you want Nick?"

Dolph went to open his mouth, before looking at Brie. "Do you mind leaving us alone?"

"Yea, I do."

"Brie, it's ok, I got this." Nikki assured her sister. Brie looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

Nikki nodded. "Positive."

Brie nodded back and left, but not before giving Ziggler a shove with her shoulder and a glare.

He scoffed. "Thank god, I dated you and not her."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Yea, so what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Dolph sighed. "Well, let me just say first is that I miss you...alot."

Nikki went to walk away, but Dolph grabbed her arm. "I know it sounds like total bullshit coming out, but it's true, I really do miss you Nicole."

She scoffed. "Really now, because some weeks ago, you weren't saying that, but I can see why, I mean if I had a mentally unstable girlfriend, I wouldn't say it either." She said as a snide.

Dolph sighed. "Look all I wanted to tell you is watch out for Cena."

Nikki furrowed her brows. "Why would I need to watch out for John?"

"Because he's not, who you think he is."

Nikki crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really, well back then you weren't who I thought you were either and you gladly showed me the real you."

"But that was then Nicole, I'm a changed man now, but Cena he's not."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She said angry.

"Listen I've heard something's about him that I'm sure you never knew." Dolph said with a concerned look on his face.

Nikki slowly uncrossed her arms as her upset look turned to curiosity. "Like what?"

Dolph sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Like did you know why he got divorced?"

"Yes, he told me everything."

"Oh did he, even about his affairs?"

Nikki shook her head. "No, he didn't, there's no proof of that."

Dolph snickered. "Yea, because it's so easy to not know of one's past, right?"

Nikki's face fell. Dolph smirked on the inside knowing he got her, where he wanted. "I'm sure you heard of a rumor some time ago before you left about him and Mickie James?"

She nodded her head. "Of course you did, everyone was talking about it. They had a storyline together, they had good chemistry on screen, but off screen were as real as it got." Nikki narrowed her eyes.

"I mean they were always talking with each other, standing close together, whispering in each other's ears. Hell, I, as well as others, saw them leaving together almost all the time. Now John had just gotten married around this time and Mickie was engaged to be married, but as you can see it didn't last long. John's marriage ended and Mickie's engagement broke and she was fired the next day, why? Because they got caught."

Nikki breathed deep; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Y-you're lying, you don't know if they actually had an affair or not."

Dolph walked closer to her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Nicole, I wish I was…but I'm not. It's true; John was sleeping with Mickie James when he was married. Then after she was released, he started going after the other divas, using them for his own self pleasure and then dropping them like worn out towels. Face it Nicole, everything they said about John was true." Nikki lowered her head.

"And I bet he didn't tell you about what happened weeks ago either." She looked up at him.

"What?"

"About him and Aj."

Nikki narrowed her eyebrows, feeling her heart beat in anxiety. "Oh, of course John didn't tell you, because he likes to keep it all a secret." Dolph said. Nikki felt tears coming to her eyes; she went to walk away from Dolph, only to stop short when he called out to her. She turned to him.

"And if you still don't believe me, then just ask him yourself. If he loves you like he claims to, then he wouldn't keep secrets from you." He said. As Nikki walked away from her ex-boyfriend, Dolph smiled to himself as he turned the corner to see Aj leaning against the wall.

"So, how did it go?" she asked. Dolph smirked.

"Let's just say, you'll be getting what you want and soon after so will I." Aj smirked, nodding her head in approval. Maybe letting Ziggler in on the plan wasn't a waste of time after all.

As John walked down the hallway to the divas locker room, he saw Nikki walking towards him. He smiled, but the smile faded when he saw the upset look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Nikki just looked at him swallowing hard. "Nothing." She said, quickly moving around him. John caught her arm, turning her back around to face him.

"Something's obviously wrong; you look upset, what is it?"

Nikki looked around. "I rather not discuss it here." She said, quietly.

"Ok, then we can talk about it when we get to the hotel, come on." John said, taking her hand in his. Nikki took her hand from his, taking John by surprise.

"Um, I'm gonna ride with ride with Brie and Daniel, if you don't mind." She said, crossing her arms, not looking him in the eyes.

John looked at her surprised. She was probably acting like this because of the talk they had earlier.

"Alright, um, just call me when you get there, ok?" She nodded her head. She closed her eyes feeling him kiss her on the cheek. She opened them to look at him, before turning her back going to Brie. John looked on sighing; maybe riding with Brie would calm her. He turned the other way, walking towards the parking lot.

_An hour later_

John was sitting in his hotel room, waiting for Nikki to call or text him. He took Mike's advice from tonight when they talked tonight. He knew he needed to tell her, but he didn't know where to begin.

Just then a knock came at the door. John got up to answer it, he sighed with relief when he opened the door, seeing it was Nicole, wearing a spaghetti strap top and shorts, with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey, come in." He invited her. Nikki walked in, hearing John shut and lock the door. She felt him come up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her curvy waist, holding her tight. She closed her eyes, leaning against his built, shirtless chest. She sighed softly, feeling his lips on her neck, hitting her sensitive spot. John continued his sweet assault down to her shoulder, where he removed her strap. Nikki turned around taking his mouth to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck as kept his arms around her waist. He lifted her, walking them over to the bed, placing her down softly as they continued to move their mouths against one another. John ran his tongue over her bottom lip, to which Nikki willingly opened her mouth letting him in. She ran her fingers through his short hair as he grabbed hard on her backside.

Nikki felt John starting to pull down her shorts, when she stopped him, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" He panted. Nikki sat up, fixing her shorts. She got so caught up in John kissing her, that she almost forgot why she was there.

"Nikki, what's going on?" He said, getting up, throwing his shirt on. Nikki turned to look at him, before looking back at the floor.

"There's something's that need to be discussed."

John took a deep breath. "Yea, we do…look-" He was about to finish, but Nikki interrupted.

"Were you and Mickie James sleeping together?" She asked abruptly. John looked on speechless.


	12. Chapter 12-1

_Once again, I apologize for the lack of updates, I'm starting college now and it's going to be even tougher. But I will try to update as much as I can, because I know how you all love this story. This is just half of a chapter that I wrote and I will put the rest up tonight._

John blinked his eyes a couple of times. "What?"

"Did you and Mickie James sleep together?"

John ran a hand down his face. "Where did you hear that?"

"It doesn't matter just answer me." She said, crossing her arms. "I wanna know, I'm tired of all these hidden secrets, John!"

"What secrets, I'm not hiding anything from you!"

Nikki a hand through her hair, frustrated. "Then tell me, tell me what happen between you and her?"

John stood silent, looking to the ground. "Nicole-" He tried to say, but she interrupted.

"Oh my god, you did, didn't you?" She gasped out.

John looked up. "No, Nicole, no it's not."

"Then what about the other women?"

"What other women?"

"The other women John, like the divas."

John shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't understand the words coming out of Nikki's mouth. "There are no other women, who's telling you this shit, did Liz call you?!"

Nikki shook her head. "No."

"Then who, is it Aj?"

"Nick told me."

John stood quiet, feeling the rage fill his body. "Dolph," He growled. "You're fucking going to take his word over mine?!"

"At least, he's not hiding anything from me, like you were, John!" She said angry. John was breathing deep.

"Nikki, I told you."

"But not everything, if it's not true then what happened between you guys? There was a rumor back then about you guys always being close together, going into each other's hotel rooms late at night."

John looked away from her to the ground again. "That's…somewhat true, we were hanging around each other, but for the reason you think."

"Then what?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"What the fuck do you mean you can't tell me?!" She screamed.

"Because!" He yelled, but John lowered his voice. "Because I promised her, that I wouldn't."

"You promised?" She narrowed her eyes.

"There were things going on with her personal life and…I'm the only one, who knows about it."

Nikki stared at him, not sure if he was lying or not. "What about these other women Liz, mentioned?"

"Liz is lying."

"Or maybe it's you who's lying."

John inhaled a breath deeply, running his hands over his head. He seriously didn't know what to say now, and it didn't take him long to figure out who was behind all this.

"Nicole," He sighed. "I know you're mad at me, but I swear to you it wasn't what other people thought it was."

Nikki crossed her arms, turning her head away from him. "Listen, me and Mickie, at that time, started to become close friends and like I said, there were things going on with her that she didn't everyone backstage to know."

Nikki wiped a hand over her face, shaking her head. "But I will tell you this…now before I me, when I started out in the company, I did date a couple divas."

Nikki back around to face him. "Who were they?"

John sighed. "Victoria, Torrie Wilson, and Maria."

Nikki continued to stare at John. "And that's it, it was just them?"

"Just them."

"But wasn't Victoria and Torrie married around that time?"

"Victoria was separated from her husband and we were dating for a little while. And with Torrie," John sighed. "She was in a middle of a divorce with her husband because he didn't like that she stayed with WWE after he was released."

Nikki uncrossed her arms. "Are you telling me the truth?"

John walked up close to her. "Yes, I'm telling you the truth, the whole hearted truth."Nikki walked around him.

"And Aj?" John went still.

"What about Aj?"

She turned to face him. "Nick said something about-" She was about to say, but John interrupted.

"Nick, why am I not surprised?" He said, throwing his arms up. "Why are listening to that douchebag or anything he says, huh?"

"He mentioned about you and Aj, but didn't say what it was." She walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. "Did anything go on between you and Aj?"

John just looked at her in silence, should he tell her what happened in the locker room weeks ago? "Nothing, nothing happened between us except on tv." He said.

Nikki shook her head. "What about backstage?" John fell quiet again.

"Something did happen, didn't it?" She said, getting upset. John shook head, trying to pull her to him, but she stepped back.

"What happened, John?"

"Nothing happened."

"Bullshit!"

John started pacing back and forth, running his hand threw his hair.

Nikki stood with tears in her brown eyes. "Why are you hiding things from me, why can't you just tell me the truth?"

John looked at her then looked down, sighing heavy. Why couldn't he just tell her the truth, why is he hiding it from her?

Nikki wiped her face. "I-I think, I'm gonna go stay with Brie for a while." John looked up quickly to see her headed to the door.

"Nicole, wait…" She stopped, with her hand on the door knob. John walked over to her. "Nicole…" He put his hand up her face, but she turned away from his hand.

"When you decide to be honest and tell me the truth, I'll be at Brie's." She said, opening the door and walking out, slamming the door behind her. She walked down the hall, feeling tears fall from her eyes. John looked towards the door, speechless. He couldn't believe what just happened. The rage was building up inside him, that he punched the wall in, leaving a crack in it. He went over to the bed, and sat down with his head falling into his hands.


	13. Chapter 12-2

Ok, I know I promised, and I'm sorry, but here it is.

* * *

What's the worst feeling you could have, waking up next morning? Cold. That's how John's bed felt when he woke up, it was cold and empty. John sighed, running a hand over his tired face. He swung his feet over, getting up to the bathroom. John splashed his face with water, to wake himself up. As he wiped the water off, he took a look at himself in the mirror. Tired blue eyes staring at another tired blue eyes.

You look pathetic, He thought as John his reflection a bitter laugh before getting into the shower. He turned the water on, standing under the shower head, letting the water run over him. He knows he probably screwed up the best thing that ever happened to him. There's no doubt in his mind that he loves Nikki and would do anything for her. So why couldn't he just tell about Mickie or what happened between him and Aj?

Because he was afraid, he was afraid that she wouldn't believe him and believe everyone else. John closed his eyes, thinking how miserable he would be if Nicole wasn't around. Nikki was important to John; he would do whatever it takes to get her back. Opening his eyes, John knew what he had to do, he had to tell her.

_It's only way to prove to her that I love and trust her_, He thought out loud. Turning off the water, John stepped out the shower. After drying off, he put on his jeans and shirt, then shoes. Grabbing his phone, He walked out of his room, going to Brie's room, where Nicole was staying. John knocked on the door, awaiting a response. The door opened revealing Brie, her face fell seeing John at the door.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms. John sighed, seeing that Nicole told Brie what happened last night.

"I need to talk to Nikki, is she in?"

"Why?"

"Because," He sighed. "I need to…explain something's." Brie scoffed.

"Oh, so now you wanna be honest with her?"

"I was honest with her; I just didn't tell her everything."

"That's still not being honest."

John shook his head. "Look, is she here or not?"

"She went to breakfast," Brie said, looking him up and down. She was silent for a few moments before asking. "Did you sleep with Aj?"

"No." John said without hesitating. Brie continued to look at him, before replying. "Then why didn't you tell Nikki that?"

"Because…it's-it's kind of complicated to tell."

"Try me." Brie shrugged.

John took a deep breath. "It happened weeks ago, I was getting ready to take Nikki out on a date when Aj came to the locker room wanting to talk. She was asking why I was with Nikki and said she didn't care for Dolph because she was using him for her own satisfaction like he was."

Brie looked taken back. "Wait, so they're not really together?"

"I guess not, anyway Aj started going typical crazy chick and started taking off her clothes."

Brie's eyes widen. She began to open her mouth, but John held up his hand. "Let me finish. She took off her clothes and then practically jumped on me, telling me to have sex with her. I told her no and she started to cry, saying it's her I should love not Nikki. And I said that it won't happen because Nikki has my heart and I walked away."

Brie stood there, trying to comprehend what she just heard. "Wow."

"And that's the truth."

"Then why didn't you tell that to Nikki?"

"I thought it wouldn't have mattered since I didn't sleep with her, now Ziggler interfered and is trying to screw things up with me and Nicole." He took a deep breath, leaning against the wall.

Brie started feeling sympathy for the former champion. It was obvious he loved her sister a lot and wanted to work things out.

"John," she said. He turned to look at her. "Do you really love my sister?"

"Yes." He said, with hesitating.

Brie smiled. "Then go get her." Then her smile fell. "But if you break her heart, I'm coming after you and breaking your legs."

John chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind…thanks Brie." She shrugged.

"No problem." She closed the door as John walked away. Brie leaned her back against the door. Something felt off and she had a feeling it had a lot to do with Aj and somehow Ziggler was included too.

* * *

John stepped off the elevator, going into the dining area. He looked around for Nikki, until he spotted her at a table near the windows, but she wasn't alone. Sitting across from her was Dolph. That bleach blonde douche bag, what the hell was he doing, sitting with his girl, eating breakfast. John's blood started boiling, when he saw Dolph put his hand on Nikki's. John saw her moving her hand uncomfortably away from under Dolph's.

"Nicole." Nikki jumped from hearing her name. She looked up to see John coming over towards her and Dolph.

"John, what are you doing here?" She said, getting up from her seat.

"Better question is what is he doing here and with you?"

"Relax Cena, we're just having breakfast and conversation." Dolph said, leaning back in his chair, smirking. John was ready to charge at him until Nikki got in front, to stop him.

"John, no, we were just talking." John stopped, looking down at her. He looked back up at Dolph with a scowl.

"I need to talk to you." He said, lowly. Nikki looked at him, nodding. "Ok." She looked back at Dolph. "I'll be a minute."

"It's ok, take your time." He nodded towards her. Nikki grabbed John by the hand, walking with him out to the hallway.

"John, I know what you're thinking and it isn't like that. I was eating alone, until he came over to me."

John shook his head. "I'm not angry at you, it's him, and he's always around you, when I'm not there."

Nikki sighed. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Listen about last night-" He went on to say, but Nikki held up her hand.

"John, I don't wanna her about it. You already gave me my answer."

"Not quite."

Nikki looked at him confused, not understanding. "Look, the only reason I didn't tell you was because-" John was going to say, until a voice interrupted.

"Because it was true." John and Nikki turned around to see Dolph, leaning against the wall. He smirked walking over to them. "Oh don't let me interrupt you John, please do tell. Tell the woman you claim to love how you and Aj made love that night you were taking her out on a date."

Nikki turned her head fast towards John. "What?" She gasped out. John looked with wide eyes, shaking his head. "No, no that's not true," He said, moving towards Nick. "And you know it's not true."

Dolph shook his head. "John, you are the most pathetic guy I have seen in my life. You are lying through your teeth about everything," He looked at Nikki, then back at John. "And this poor girl has to suffer for it, because you like to play with her emotions."

"Ziggler, you don't know what you're talking about." Dolph let out a scoff. "Oh, I don't know what I'm thinking about? Yea, just like you didn't have a fling with Kelly Kelly."

John's eyes widen. _Oh shit,_ He thought. Nikki turned to him, narrowing her eyes. "Is that true?"

John sighed, nodding his head. "When?"

"In '07, but it didn't last long, we ended because I had got back together with Liz and she was starting a relationship with someone she met."

"Don't you mean, it ended because you dumped her to the side, like every other girl?" said Dolph. John grabbed him, by the collar, slamming him up against the wall. "You shut the fuck up!"

"John put him down, get off him." John looked at her, before turning back to Dolph and throwing him hard on the ground. John turned back towards her.

"Nicole-"

"You lied to me, you said that was it and you lied to me!" Nikki shouted. John tried to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

John let out a breath. "Nikki, why are you mad at me? This happened seven years ago, it's in my past, and I'm over it."

"I don't care, I…I need to be away from you for a while." She said, covering her face. John frowned.

"Nikki, come on, no, let's just talk about this." Nikki shook her head.

"No, there isn't." She said, walking away from John, going over to Ziggler, who was standing.

"Are you ok?"

Dolph nodded, looking over at John. "Yea, just fine." He walked with Nikki down the hall, looking back at John, who stood flabbergasted. He smirked feeling victorious. But Dolph wasn't the only one, behind the door, stood Aj, who was silently laughed to herself, knowing she got John where she wanted him. Straightening herself out, she walked out from behind the door, going towards John, who still had his back turned.

John stood there speechless, until he felt a small hand on his back. He turned to see Aj, with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Are you ok?"

* * *

_Btw, I was hearing some talk about John being turned heel. Idk if it's going to happened, but it would be great bc one it would help his character a bit and two, Nikki's heel, so it would be nice to see them as a couple on screen._


	14. Chapter 13

_I put a very, very VERY big shocker in here that will surprise you all to no end. Also I will be posting a little treat up for you all, to keep you all occupied while I'm finishing up college work._

* * *

"Are you ok?"

John shrugged her hand off, turning around to face her. "Get the hell away from me, you caused enough trouble."

Aj scoffed. "Are you blaming what just happened on me?"

"Why not, aren't you two together in this?"

She sighed. "No, I had nothing to do with this," She lied. "This was all his doing."

"What?"

Aj nodded. "Yea, John, he's the one, who knew about your past relationships and planned to use it against you to get Nikki back." John looked at her in disbelief. "Oh really?"

Aj huffed. "Yes, I mean John…there's something I should tell you."

"What, that you finally found your mind after you lost it?" John said sarcastically. Aj's eye twitch at the mention of the word, but shook it off.

"No."

"Then, I'm wasting my time with you." John went to walk away, but what Aj said shocked him.

"Dolph's the reason why your wife is suing you."

John stopped in his place, turning back to look at her. "How the hell did you know that?" He said, walking towards. "Listen, I didn't want to say anything, but, I mean I wasn't going to, but-

"But what?"

"Dolph," She said, gulping. "I overheard him talking on the phone and your name popped. I kept listening to him talk to this other person, saying they were gonna bring you down. I think her name was Liz?"

John's breath hitched hearing his ex-wife name in the same sentence as Ziggler's.

"He was saying how they should take you to court again, because they have proof that you were unfaithful during your marriage. He kept saying that she deserves better, that they both do." Aj tucked her hair behind her ear, nervously looking up at John. "So, they planned to, well they said that with enough evidence and when Liz wins the case, they were gonna split the money."

John ran a hand down his face that had an expression of rage; he was letting out shaky breaths.

"After, he got off the phone with her; I walked out and confronted him. I asked him why he was doing this. He said because you already make more than most of us here, so why not get a little piece of it."

John banged his fists against the wall. "That son of a bitch!"

Aj flinched at the sound he hit the wall. It was obvious John was beyond pissed and it was all towards Dolph. It wasn't Aj's planning to set him up, but she does need someone to take blame for it all.

Walking cautiously over to John, she put her small hand on his back, rubbing it slowly. "I'm really sorry about this entire thing John; I didn't know he was capable of doing things like this." John looked over at her.

"No, I'm sorry…I'm sorry that Dolph's life is going to be cut short." He said. Aj nodded, agreeing with him. "What about your ex-wife?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, but she's not getting my money. But I'll deal with her later, right now; I need to find that blond little bitch." He said, getting ready to walk away, but Aj tugged him back.

"Wait, John, you need to calm down first. Come on, why don't we get some lunch, my treat?"

"Ah, no thanks, I'm not hungry." John said, trying to walk away again, but Aj kept hold of his arm.

"Ok, then how about we just get some coffee?" She asked. John looked at Aj. He wasn't sure if he should go with her or not, but seeing as she didn't pull any tricks, he decided why not.

"Ok, but it's just to get coffee."

Aj smiled and waved her hand. "Fine by me." She laced her arm around his. John looked down at their linked arms, then back at Aj to see a grin on her face, tilting her head to the side. John smiled uneasily at her, slipping his arm out of her hold.

"Just for coffee." He reassured her. Aj started to look upset, but covered it up with a smile, nodding.

"Right just coffee." _And I'm only this close to having you all to myself._ She thought. Aj's plan was coming together better than she imagine. She had called Liz a week after Dolph found out about her plan, telling her how he wanted half.

"_Are you kidding me? No, I'm not giving some stranger half of my money." _She said over the phone that day. Aj knew Liz would disagree and wanted to convince her out of fear that Dolph would reveal her plans. But Aj thought quickly. She basically put the whole thing on Ziggler and now he may end up paying a painful price.

"_Better him than me."_ Aj thought, smirking, before walking in the dining area with John.

* * *

Brie was walking down the hall, when she saw Nikki walking with a seemingly injured Dolph. Brie furrowed her brows at the scene, walking up to them.

"Nikki?"

Nikki looked up seeing her sister standing there. "Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing with ken doll here?" Dolph gave her a dirty look, while holding his head.

"He got into a fight with John, I'm just helping him." Nikki said.

"Wow, your ass is getting tossed around more than a salad."

Nikki turned around to face her sister. "Brie stop it." Brie looks at her sister shocked.

"Why are you defending him, after what he did?"

"I don't care, right now the only thing he did was make see John for who he really is."

"What?" Brie could obviously see that John didn't have the chance to explain things to Nikki. And Dolph once again got in the way.

"We need to talk." She said, grabbing Nikki by the arm, bringing her out of ear reach from Dolph.

"Nikki, you don't understand everything."

Nicole snatched her arm back. "I understand everything perfectly; I understand that the man I love is a womanizer."

"No, he's not Nicole."

Nikki scoffed. "Are you seriously taking his side?" Brie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not, but you need to stop listening to Dolph, he's filling your head with nonsense."

"Like what?"

"Like John didn't sleep with Aj."

Nikki rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Oh yea, like he didn't sleep with every other diva." Brie sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Oh and let's not forget Kelly Kelly."

"What does she have to do with this?" Brie asked.

"She was his fuck buddy that's what. Face it Brie, I'm just another name of divas he can add to the list." Nikki said, crossing her arms. Brie sighed.

"Nikki, you know John loves you."

"Love me, if he loves me, then why couldn't he just tell me, huh, why did he try hiding it from me?!"

"Nikki!" Brie shouted shaking her sister by the shoulders. "John didn't sleep with Aj, that's a lie whatever bullshit Dolph is feeding you is lies." Nikki went quiet, hearing her sister.

"Did he tell you that, even about Mickie James?"

Brie sighed. "Well, I don't know about the thing with Mickie, but I do know that what happened that night he took you out didn't happen the way you think it did." Brie told Nikki what John had told her. She hoped telling her this would make her talk to him again.

"So, he never slept with Aj?" Nikki asked. Brie shook her head.

"No, that was just bullshit Dolph told you and you believed him."

Nikki sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I-I mean I asked John and he didn't tell me right away, then I found out about him and-oh my god, this is so confusing." She said, covering her face with her hands.

Brie put a comforting arm around her sister's shoulder. "Look, John's life isn't golden, ok? Yea, he's been with a couple of women or more, I don't know, but should that even matter?" Nikki took her hands from her face, looking at Brie.

"It's you he wants, not Aj, not Kelly Kelly, Maria, Mickie, hell not even his ex-wife. They're a part of his past now. It's you he wants to be with and only you. I can see it in his eyes and I know you do too."

Nikki just kept listening to everything Brie was saying. Her sister was right, John only wanted her. For the past several months they have been together, John has treated Nikki with respect. He never wronged her, he always treated her with love and adoration, and she could feel it. She could feel it when he hugs and kisses her. She could even feel it when they made love, the way he stared into her eyes as she stared back. He handled her with delicateness and care; no one ever made her feel beautiful the way John did.

Nikki felt a tear fall down her cheek; she wiped it away, looking over at her sister. "Yo-you're right."

Brie looked at her sister. "You're right, John does love me, I mean he hasn't treated me bad like the others did. I guess was being insecure."

Brie tucked a piece of hair behind Nikki's ear. "And it doesn't matter if he's been with those women; it's me he's with, me and only me."

Brie smiled. "Exactly what I'm trying to tell you, everything's gonna be ok again, alright?" Nikki nodded at her sister. The girls hugged each other, before separating.

"Now as for Dolph," Brie said. "I have a feeling he planned this, him and Aj."

Nikki furrowed her brows. "You think they planned what exactly?"

"Like they were planning to break you and John up, but I think Aj has more to do with this and Dolph just took part in it for fun."

Nikki thought for a minute. "You may have a point, I mean there has to be a reason Nick started telling me all this stuff about John in the first place, right?"

Brie nodded. "Right."

"But what I wanna know is what part Aj is playing in this?" said Nikki.

* * *

John was sitting across from Aj, who was bragging on and on about God knows what, he stopped listening the second she started. He smiled at her on occasions when she looked at him. He couldn't wait to be away from her and get his hands on Ziggler. Out of all the things the guy has done, this was lowest of the low. First he trys to steal his girl and now he's joined forces with his ex-wife to try and get his money. John was waiting at the right moment at the right time to wring dolph's neck with his bare hands and watch him choke for air. Then after Dolph is dead and done, John's going to work things out with Nikki and try to redeem himself with bleach blonde douche bags getting in the way. He wanted to work things out between them because he missed his girl. That brought a smile to John's face, when he thinks those words..._his girl_. Then again, Nikki in general brings a smile to his face. John was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Aj calling him.

"John...John."

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Uh, what?"

"Are you ok? You spaced out on me."

"No, I'm fine, just thinking about something...someone important." He said.

Aj smiled, twirling a piece of her hair. "Oh really, who?"

He smiled. "Beautiful."

"Who?"

"Nicole."

The smile on Aj's face fell and she stopped twirling her hair. "Oh."

"Uh, thanks for the coffee," He said, getting up from his chair. "It was good."

Aj tried to say something else, but didn't get to as John walked away from the table. Aj soon got up, going to her room. She paced up and down the room, mumbling to herself, pulling at her hair slighlty. She stopped pacing, suddenly getting this feeling that soon her plan will not go as she expected. Aj walked over to the bed sitting down, she leaned down into her bag, pulling out a hand gun. She looked down at it, tilting her head. She started carrying this with her when she put her plan into motion. It wasn't to kill anyone, but just a little back up, if things were to go wrong or if anyone got in her way to much. Running a finger over it, she couldn't help, but imagine pointing this at someone, one person in paticular.

Aj got up and stood in front of the mirror envisioning Nikki Bella standing in front of her. She held the gun up, and made gun shot noises.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Nikki fell, lying on the ground with three bullet holes and blood starting to surround her. Aj smiled her crazy smile, she blew at the pretend smoke rising from the gun, laughing menacingly.

"Bye bye beautiful."


	15. urgent

Hey guys, I know you all want an update on Blossomed and I will, but I'm planning on redoing the story, I feel like I didn't really set up a plot that'll reach the climax of the story.

Now I won't retype the entire story, but the chapters I feel need some reconstructing, so that's what going to happen.

And there will be an update on the new story, Close to Change.


	16. Chapter 14

_For off let me say how very VERY extremely sorry I am for keeping you guys waiting so long for this, I decided to rewrite, so everything's the same. I started writing this chapter a while ago, but had bad writers block. So as I was writing I decided, in order to get your forgiveness for being so damn late with this chapter, I decided to make a long ass chapter for you all, why? because you deserve it. I can only hope you guys will still read this. And my other story Close To Change, I'm working on that. Also, look for another new story coming out, It's called WWE: Offscreen. I'll explain the rest after ya'll finish the chapter, so go on and read, I'm gonna shut up now. _

* * *

Nikki was sitting on the bed, watching TV with her legs cured under her. She sighed softly, running a hand through her dark hair. She felt stupid about how things were between her and John, she should have believed him or at least let him explain himself before jumping to conclusions. Nikki reached over and grabbed her phone, opening to her options, selecting gallery, looking through the photos of her and John.

Her expression looked of sadness as she ran a finger down his pictured face. It wasn't the same as when he was next to her. No words can describe how much she missed him and being in his strong arms. John has made her feel special and wanted, he made her feel more beautiful than she ever felt before. There was a feeling of love that John gave her, a feeling she's never felt with any of the guys before him, not even Dolph. John was different, he cared for Nikki deeply and would do anything to protect her and he's shown that for the past couple of months they've been together. It was a love he had for her, the same that Daniel had for her Brie.

_I miss him so much_. She thought as she stared at his picture with teary eyes. Indeed she did miss him. Nikki looked through more photos, until Brie came in.

"Hey." Nikki looked up, giving her sister a weak smile.

"Hey."

"You ok?" Brie asked, sitting down on the bed. Nikki nodded.

"I'm fine, I-I was just thinking." She said, wiping her wet eyes.

"About John?"

Nikki laughed a little. "Yea, I know it's stupid."

"No, no it's not stupid. Why don't you call him?" Brie asked.

"I don't know if he'll even talk to me."

"Nikki, yes he will, you know John loves you."

"Even after the way I acted?" She asked.

Brie nodded. "Yea, listen, I talked to him earlier today." Nikki looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"He came by looking for you and he said he wanted to explain everything, to be honest with you."

"What did he say?"

Brie shook her head. "It's not my place to tell, you have to talk to him."

Nikki sighed, looking down at the ring John had given her as a part of the jewelry set he gave her for Christmas. She smiled thinking back to when he gave this to her._ I wanted to get this for…to let you know that you have become very special to me. _

And indeed Nikki became very special to John. Nikki looked up back at her sister.

"You're right." Brie smiled at her sister, giving her a hug, which Nikki returned. The girls separated from each other as Brie spoke up.

"So, me and Daniel were going out dancing tonight, you wanna come along?"

"I don't know, I was going to stay in tonight." Nikki said.

Brie scoffed. "Oh come on, Nikki, you can't stay cooped up in here. Get out and have some fun." Nikki was about to protest again.

"Ok, look, if you go with us and you don't feel up to it, then you can come back to the hotel, alright?"

Nikki sighed. Her sister was right, she needed to get out and get her mind off of John, which is a hard thing to do in her case.

"Ok, I'll go, just let me shower first."

Brie jumped up, smiling. "Great, I'll call Daniel to let him know." Nikki nodded going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Brie waited until she heard the shower running, that's when she called Daniel.

"Hey babe, it's me, listen Nikki is coming with us, but I need you to do something for me."

_"What is it?"_

"Do you know John's number?"

* * *

John was back in his room lying down for a bit. He was deep in his thoughts, thinking about what took part some minutes ago. So Dolph was the reason for it all. The reason why Liz is taking him to court and why Nikki found out about his past and her being mad at him, it was all him.

"I should've known." John thought out loud and he could think of plenty of reasons why. One of them, and this is an obvious, having to do with being with Nicole, the other, probably getting "vengeance" for what happened with his friend and former spirit squad member, Kenny Doane. (_A/N: I'm sure some of you know about that, but if not I'll be glad to tell you_). But what was the most shocking about this is that Ziggler has been teaming with his ex-wife to take his money. It didn't piss John off that Liz would do this, but the fact that Nick was a apart of it was. Who else would've guessed that, not him. But John wasn't worrying to much, why? Because he was going to make sure Liz and most certainly Ziggler, wouldn't get a cent out his pocket. No, he was gonna fight this through and through, and after all is said and done, John could can move on from, hopefully with Nikki.

John let out a heavy sigh, it's been a couple of days, but it feels like forever when he wasn't with her. Without her, he feels empty and unhappy, almost like the same way he felt when things were going south with Liz.

As he sat there, his phone ranged. Picking it up, John saw it was Daniel calling him, he pressed answer. "Hey, what's up, D-Bry?"

_"Hey, not much, just wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out tonight?"_

"Ok, uh, where at?"

_"Oh, it's at a club called Skeptik. It's not far from the hotel, just about 3 miles from here."_

John sighed. "Um, what the hell, I'll go, I'm not doing nothing anyway."

_"Great, I'll see you in a few."_

"Hey, wait, who else is coming with you?"

_"Um, Brie, Zack, Sheamus, Kaitlyn, Mike and the rest of them."_

"What about Nicole, is she going?"

_"Oh, I haven't heard anything, but I'll let you know, by the way, we're leaving in 15 minutes."_

"Ok, I'll see you there, bye."

"_Bye."_

John hung up his phone, running a hand over his head to his eyes, rubbing them. He wasn't planning on partying tonight, but staying in this hotel room felt cramping, plus he needed to get out. He looked down at his phone, contemplating whether he shoulder call Nikki or not, to see if she's going, but the thought quickly vanished and replaced with thoughts of what if she see it's him call and not pick up. John shook his head and got up to get ready to go out.

* * *

Aj was sitting in front of her mirror putting on her mascara. She had gotten news from Dolph that he overheard some superstars talk about going out to a club and that John was going. Hearing this, she got up, showered quickly, got ready and was just finishing putting on some make-up. Tonight, she was taking a chance and since she heard Nikki would also be there, what better way to fuel up the situation when Nikki sees her with John, drinking and dancing together.

Finishing the last touch to her face, Aj ran a finger through her cured up hair, she stood up admiring herself in the mirror. She wore black skinny jeans with a off shoulder shirt that showed her stomach and knee high converse shoes. Smirking, she heard her phone go off. Going over to it, she saw it was Liz calling. Aj rolled her eyes before answering the call.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, it's me."_

"Oh, hi, how are things going?"

_"So far, so good, the hearing is in a week."_

"That's good, so I guess everything is going your way then, right?"

_"Oh, like magic, John is finally gonna get what's coming to him and I'm gonna get what I deserved."_

Aj faked smiled. "How great, look I have to go now, important stuff."

_"Ok, I'll call you back later."_

"Ok, bye." Aj hung up her phone, rolling her eyes and letting out a puff of air. "Ugh, she gives me a headache. I mean what the hell does she mean she's getting what she deserves, last time I seen she wasn't the one getting in the ring defending titles." She said to herself in the mirror, while applying her lip gloss.

_"But aren't you the one who told her that she deserves it?"_

"Yea...but that was just to get my plan going, she's not really going to get his money anyway. John thinks her and Ziggler planned this together, so I'm practically off the hook."

_"By framing Ziggler and using Liz as a distraction?"_

Aj finished her lips, by giving a laugh. "Exactly."

* * *

_Club Skeptik_

Daniel walked in, holding Brie's hand as Nikki trailed in behind them. The place was hopping; people dancing close to each other, colorful strobe lights gleaming everywhere, loud music and drinks being served and downed.

The trio sat down at a table, where they spotted the rest of their friends having a round of drinks.

"Hey guys, you made it!" Zack said over the loud music. "We were just about to order another round of drinks."

"Oh cool, we'll have whatever you're having." Daniel said, putting his arm around Brie. Nikki looked around, seeing all the people dancing and having a good time. She was trying to get herself in the mood, but all her mind was going back to was John. She decided maybe going to the bar was better and will take her mind off things.

Nikki got up, but not before Brie grabbed her. "Where are you going?"

"To get a pina colada." Brie nodded, letting her sister go.

"Hey Brie, is everything ok with Nikki?" Mike asked. Brie was about to answer, until she heard Zack yelled out.

"Ay, John you came."

Brie smiled. "She will be in a moment."

* * *

John came into the club, looking around for his friends. It was a bit crowded and hard to get through some people as he was searching, until he spotted Zack Ryder at the table, who saw him and waved his hand over.

"Ay, John you came."

John smiled. "Yea, just getting out for a change."

"Well, sit down, we just ordered some more drinks." said Sheamus. John sat down next to Brie, who smiled looking at John.

"Um, John?" He turned his head toward her. "Have you spoken to my sister yet?"

He shook his head. "No, I thought she was coming here."

"She is here." John looked around. "Where?" He asked.

Brie nodded her head over to the bar. John looked over to see Nikki, sitting on one of the stools, drinking. John rose out of his seat and walked over to her, sliding past people, who were dancing. Before he could get to her, he felt someone tug his arm back. John turned his head to see a smiling Aj.

"Hi."

"Oh, um, hey." He said. He wasn't excepting to see Aj here. "What are you doing here?"

Aj laughed. "What, I can't come out and have a good time?"

John shook his head. "No, its just I wasn't expecting to, you know, see you here."

She rolled her eyes. "John, I like to have some fun too and go dancing."

"Uh, yea ok." He breathed out a laugh.

"So," Aj grabbed his hand, giving him a tilted smirk. "Wanna dance with me?"

"Uh." John was looking at her before turning his head to look at Nikki, then turned back to Aj. "I'm kinda busy." He went to walk away, but she kept a hold on his arm.

"Just one dance and I won't ask again." John sighed, looking back over at Nikki before turning back to Aj. "Ok, but just one dance, alright?"

Aj nodded, before dragging him out to the dance floor, pushing past people to make her way into the middle. Turning around, Aj threw her arms around John's neck, trying to bring his body closer to hers, but he kept his distance just in case he was to be seen. John kept his eyes mostly on Nikki, which infuriated Aj because he was supposed to have his eyes on her. She placed her small hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at hers. She smiled at him, as he gave a half one back, continuing to dance with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bar, Nikki was on her second drink. She sighed softly as she took another sip. She really didn't feel like being here, being back at the hotel room, watching movies and eating sweets sounded better than this.

"Feeling alone here?" said a voice. Nikki rolled her eyes, knowing whose voice that is. Turning around, she was faced with Dolph Ziggler's overachieved, show off smirk.

"What do you want Nick?" she said, turning back around to her drink.

"Oh come on, I just wanted to come over and say hi." he said. "Hey, give me what she's having." He told the bartender before taking a seat next to Nicole. The bartender returned, giving Dolph his drink as Nikki gave him a side glance, sipping the rest of her drink.

"So, what brings you here?" Dolph asked.

"Well, if you must know I was dragged here by my sister."

He nodded. "Ah, yes the one who hates my guts."

"Yup." said Nikki.

"Look, Nicole, I know things between us didn't go so well."

"Oh, you think." She rolled her eyes.

Dolph sighed. "Ok, I admit I messed up on my part, but I've always cared about you and you know that." He said, taking a drink.

"Nick," Nikki said in a frustrated sigh. "What are you getting at now?"

"What I'm getting at Nicole is that I still have feelings for you." Nikki scoffed looking away. "Ok, come on, you think Cena is the guy for you. I mean the man was sleeping around with half the divas division, not to mention one that was already engaged!"

Nikki whipped around looking at Dolph, scoffing. "Oh what, did your former spirit squad member tell you that just like he did on twitter? News flash Nick, he might not be telling the truth, there's two sides to every story and that's just one." She said, finishing off the rest of her drink.

"Besides, don't single John out. There are other guys in that locker room, who weren't faithful to their girlfriends or wives, including you."

Dolph looked away for a moment before turning back at her. "Are you really gonna bring that up?"

"Yes, because it's the_ truth _and besides, unlike you John respects me."

"Oh yea."

"Yea."

"Really, then why is he with Aj?" Nikki looked confused as she turned around in her seat.

* * *

John sighed heavy, wanting this to be over, but Aj seems to be enjoying herself, that's when John decided to end their little dance. He pulled back, which gave her a confused look.

"Um, thanks for the dance, but I gotta go." He went to walk away, but AJ pulled him back to her.

"Wait, just one more." she muttered, attempting to put her arms around his neck, but John grabbed them before she could.

"Aj, what are you doing?"

Aj smirked, leaner her face close to his. "Kiss me."

John's eyes widen. "What?"

"John, you know you want to. Admit it, you loved it when we had to kiss on the show. I mean you could agree that I'm a better kisser than Nikki."

John stared at her, before pushing her away from him, shaking his head. "Not even close." He said walking away. But Aj once again, grabbed him. Before John could say anything, she pulled his head down to hers, pressing her lips hard to his. John tried pushing her away, but Aj locked her arms around his neck. John was struggling to get her off of him, he was looking to see if anyone saw and saw Nicole's distraught face. With all his strength, he pushed Aj off him, making his way over to Nikki, who got up and walked away. John followed her, not taking his eyes off her as they weaved through the people. Finally, he followed Nikki as she was walking out the club.

"Nikki."

She kept walking ahead.

"Nikki."

She heard John calling her, but she continued to walk.

"Nicole, stop!" He yelled. She stopped, turning around to face him, with tears streaming down her face.

"It's not what it looked like."

"You were kissing her, what else would it look like!" She yelled. Nikki went to walk away again, but John stopped her.

"I was trying to push her away, but she latched onto me...Nicole, you know I would never hurt you like that, especially if I knew you were right there."

Nikki lowered her head, shaking it trying to hold back tears that were ready to fall. She looked back up. "John," sniffs. "I-I don't know, if I could do this anymore."

John suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. "What do you mean?"

"It's like every time," Her voice cracked. "Every time, we try, she keeps getting in the way and...I'm starting to feel like y-you don't want anything to do with me and you wanna be with Aj."

John's eyes soften. He couldn't believe she actually thought he wanted to be with Aj, he knew that this had to stop once ad for all. John walked up to Nikki, holding her face between his hands, looking directly into her teary brown orbs.

"Nicole," He breathed. "I don't want Aj...I don't want her or anyone else for that matter." John wrapped his arms around her. "The only woman I want is the one standing in front of me right now."

Nikki looked away, but John turned her head back to face him. "I don't blame you for being upset with me. I know I've messed up a bit, but I promise, no, I'm swearing to you right here, right now, that I'm not gonna let anyone get in the way of our relationship anymore."

Nikki let out a soft sigh. "How do I know you mean it, John?"

Instead of replying to her, John took Nikki's hands into his, placing small kisses to her finger tips, then pressing his lips fully on hers. She put her hands on his broad shoulders as he wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her close. They moved their mouths against one another, deepening the kiss with their tongues.

John broke the kiss, giving Nikki a few pecks. He rubbed his thumb over her soft cheek. "That's how I mean it." He muttered. "I love you Nicole, and I don't want to live another day or night without you beside me...I don't think I could handle that."

Nikki gave him a weak smile, placing her hand on John's left cheek. "I love you too." she whispered. "But no more secrets, ok?"

John nodded. "No more secrets, now what do you say we go back inside and dance the night away, huh?" He smiled. Nikki smiled back at him, letting out a giggle.

"Sounds fun to me."

* * *

_Inside the club_

Brie and Daniel were drinking, until they saw John walking over with Nikki following behind.

"There you are, I was worried about you." Brie said, putting her drink down. "Everything ok?"

"Yea, everything's fine now." Nikki said, smiling up at John as his arm wrapped around her. John looked down at her returning the smile, placing a kiss on her head.

"Well, since everything's ok again, how about a dance?" Daniel asked his girlfriend. Brie smiled at him, nodding. "Yea, oh this is my favorite song." She said as a new song played.

_One, two, one, two, three_

_ Oh, yeah, yeah,_  
_ Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_ Ooh!_  
_ Oh, yeah, yeah,_  
_ Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_ Ooh!_

Brie and Daniel walked hand in hand out onto the dance floor, Nikki turned her head to John seeing him staring back at her with a smile.

"What?" She giggled.

"I believe I said we were gonna dance the night away." He said with a smirk, holding out his hand for her. Nikki grinned taking his hand as he led her out to the dance floor.

Twirling her around, John wrapped his arms around her as she did the same with his neck as they begin swaying to the music.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Ooh!  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
Ooh!  
But swimming in your water* is something spiritual  
Ooh!  
I'm born again every time you spend the night  
Ooh!_

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Nikki turned around with her back pressed against Johns chests as they both swayed together to the music.

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_  
_ For too long, for too long_  
_ Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_  
_ For too long, for too long_

_ Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_ Ooh!_  
_ Oh, yeah, yeah,_  
_ Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_ Ooh!_

The atmosphere was filling; sensual yellow gold lighting, shining down to the rhythm of the song. John's arms wrapped around his girlfriend, holding her close, as their bodies swayed to the music. The feeling of it all felt right for both of them. In fact, feeling each others bodies on one another felt so good, it has been while, to damn long since they had intimacy.

_You bring me to my knees, you make me testify_  
_ You can make a sinner change his ways_  
_Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light_  
_ And right there is where I wanna stay_

_ 'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_ Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_  
_ And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

John leaned his head down, kissing Nikki's exposed shoulder, then going up her neck pressing his face into her scented cherry blossom hair. Nikki tilted her to the side, wanting to feel his lips more on her skin. She turned her head to face him, they stared in each others eyes, with lust swimming in both blue and brown ones. Nikki raised a hand to is neck, pulling his face down to hers, kissing him. John turned her around, pushing his lips more onto hers. Nikki moaned feeling his tongue on hers, their mouths moving eager against each other.

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_  
_ For too long, for too long_  
_ Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_  
_ For too long, for too long_

John moved his lips from hers, leaning his forehead against hers. Nikki felt his breath on her lips as they both were breathing hard.

"Let's get out of here...now." John said huskily.

Nikki nodded as he pulled her with him through the crowd to get out of the club. John hurried to unlock the door to his car.

"John, wait, what if Brie comes looking for me?"

He turned to look at her. "Sweetheart, if the see you gone and then me, I think they'll have a pretty good idea on where you went."

Nikki nodded, agreeing with him. He nodded back. "Good...now get your sexy ass in that car." He said, giving her a smack on the butt. Nikki gasped loudly, looking back at him, giving John a sultry smirk. Her and John climbed in the car, with him speeding off not giving her enough time to strap on her seatbelt.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?_

The hotel room door burst open as the couple walked in, their mouths attached to one another. John closed the door with his foot, locking it, leading Nikki over to the bed. She lifted his shirt up, tossing it over his shoulder, trailing her hands down his smooth masculine surface. John pulls her into a kiss as he unzips her dress. He pulls back, admiring his girlfriends fit and toned body. Her breasts held together in a red lace bra with matching panties, he saw that she was wearing the diamond necklace and earrings he gave her for Christmas.

He traced a finger over it. "You still wore it after all this?"

"I never took it off." She said, placing a hand over his, entwining their fingers. John pulled her into a kiss, holding her close wanting to feel her skin against his. He picked Nikki up, laying her gently on the soft bed, while flicking his shoes off. He took Nikki's heels off, getting in between her legs. He looked down at her, seeing her chest heave up and down waiting for him to make his move. John leaned down, placing kisses on her neck, going down to her chest. Nikki gasped quietly as John placed tender kisses on top of her breasts, going further down to her stomach before coming back up to her lips. John started pulling her bra straps down, Nikki reached behind her to take it off, arching herself up for him. John gazed lustfully at her naked chest, his large hands cupping them as his mouth took one in, while his hand gripped the other. Nikki moaned feeling his tongue, before he switched to the other giving it equal attention.

John pushed himself off her, to remove his shoes, then unzipped his shorts, Nikki sat up to help him pull them down along with his boxers. She looked at his fully erected manhood, taking it into her hand, giving it a stroke. John started moaning, feeling her go faster, he closed his eyes tight. Moving her hand off him, he slid her panties off, flinging them over his shoulder, getting in between her legs. Nikki looked up into his blue eyes, gasping softly, feeling John push into her. He let out groan, his eyes closed with the pleasure of being inside her. Nikki panted as he begin to move deeper, she wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands held onto his shoulders.

"Oh god...uh, I ever tell you how fucking good it feels to be inside you." He panted out, opening his eyes.

Nikki giggled. "No, but your actions...uh, go faster baby." And on her command he went faster.

"Oooh...uh, uh, uh, uuuuuhhh." Nikki panted. John leaned down silencing her with a kiss as he continued to thrust into her. He moaned into her mouth. They both missed this, the intimate moments together, their bodies entwined. It was always passion behind it with some lust, but it overall was love. A love they shared for one another and a love neither one could live without.

John lifted his lips from hers and buried his face into her neck. The moonlight was illuminated off of John's sweaty back as he pushed in and out of Nikki. Her sweaty legs, unhooked from John's back, lying lazy each side, one hand clutched the back of his head and the other still holding onto his shoulder. Nikki's head was titled back, her brown eyes closed in ecstasy as he continued to pump in and out. Nikki felt herself release onto John, not long before explodes inside her. Their heavy breathing filled the silent room, John lifted his head to look at her, he moves strands of hair from her sweaty forehead, placing a kiss there then on her lips. He watched as Nikki opened her eyes to see a tear fall.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He whispered. She sniffed.

"I-I'm sorry for the things that happened, I-mmm." Before she could finished, John stopped her with a kiss.

He released her mouth, shaking his head. "Don't apologize, it's been me. I should've been honest with you, instead of trying to hide it...I'm sorry, beautiful." He laid his forehead on hers, rubbing a thumb over her cheek. "Everything's gonna be different from now on, ok?"

Nikki nodded. "Ok."

"Good." He smirked. "I don't know about you, but I'm up for a second round now." He said, moving eyebrows playfully. Nikki giggled, smiling up at him.

"Well then," She turned them both over with her on top. "I guess we won't be getting much sleep tonight." She said, sitting up on him. John grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

"Guess not, but that all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"You not gonna get tired riding the steel horse all night?" He said, huskily.

Nikki gave him a seductive look, leaning her lips close to his. "I'm gonna be riding until the sun comes up." She giving him a peck, before moving her hips against his.

"This night," He chuckled. "fucking fantastic."

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!

* * *

_What did you guys think? Leave reviews. Lyrics by Bruno Mars._

_Ok, so this new ass story I'm working on is, well, I'm making it a kind of reality show, where it looks into what it's like offscreen. I decided to write this because I'm curious really about what goes on. So like I said before in the story, It'll involve John/Nikki, of course, Brie/Daniel and I also decided to do a love triangle, but just don't know who to add. Also, I wanted to add in a relationship between John Morrison and Alicia Fox, in which he made a return to WWE. So basically this show, unscripted, nothing's off limits and...oh and definitely rated M. If it were real, this would be on hbo after dark or showtime movie channel._


	17. Chapter 15

She looked on with envious eyes, irritation boiling on the inside as she watched them, their bodies dancing against each other to the music playing. Her chest heaved with the sharp inhale and exhaling of breath she did. It pissed her off to know end seeing them together, well when it was her with John, but other than that it still sickened her.

She felt her heart tug fiercely as they locked lips onto each other, then run out of the club together. She walked after them, pushing through people to make her way to the door. By the time she got outside, she could see the car speeding off down the street. _This wasn't suppose to happen_, she thought. _It was suppose to me, not her, I can't stand woman like her. _She walked to her car, getting in. _Always getting what they want, she doesn't deserve him, I do! Not to worry though, because soon I will have John and she'll have nothing. _She thought menacingly as she sped off back to the hotel.

* * *

It was almost 9:00 next day, early morning. Nikki's eyes opened to the sun's rays shining through the window. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she felt an arm tighten around her, turning her head, she smiled seeing John still sleeping. Turning her whole body around to face him, she took her finger, trailing over his handsome face from his eyes to his nose to his mouth, where she placed feathered kisses. John's eyes fluttered open, feeling the small presses against his lips. He looked up seeing his girlfriend, who gave him a soft smile in which he returned to her. He puts his arms around, bringing her body on top of his.

"Good morning." Nikki said, trailing a finger down his nose.

"Morning beautiful." said John. He ran his fingers through her hair then down to her cheek, giving her a kiss there. "God, you have no idea how great it feels to wake up next to you again." Kisses her lips. "In my arms."

She gives him a sweet smile, before leaning down to give him another sweet peck. "Last night was so..." He finished her sentence.

"Incredibly amazing?"

Nikki giggled, nodding. "Yea, those are the words."

Last night was incredibly amazing indeed, the passion between them went on for hours. Their bodies connected in a way lust and love co-existed together as these two people, cherished each others bodies. The passionate calls of names, lustful, gasping moans to perspiration dripping off their bodies. They kept going to no end until two hours ago, where they finally let their worn out bodies rest. And now, here they were lying in each others arms, happy to be back together, never wanting to be separated by enemies who were against their love.

"You don't think we kept people up, did you?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know darlin, I was to busy enjoying you to even care if we did." He chuckled. Nikki smacked his chest.

"John, I'm serious, I hope we didn't disturb anybody."

"We didn't, so as long as they didn't disturb us." John said, sitting up to stretching his arms out, before wrapping them around Nikki. She adjusted herself on his lap, bringing her hands to his shoulders, rubbing them softly.

"John, I have to ask you..."

"What is it beautiful?"

"Um, how would you feel about me coming back to WWE?"

John's lips started tugging into a smile. "Are you thinking about coming back?"

"Well, Brie and I were talking about it and we really miss being here with everyone."

"Baby, if you feel that strongly about I say go for it."

Nikki smiled down at him. "Really?"

He smiled back. "Yea, besides it'll be great for us, you know, we'll get to travel together." He said, wrapping his arms tight around her, pressing her chest to his. "And I get to sneak into your room when it's late at night." He kissed her neck. "While everyone else is sleeping." He kissed her again.

Nikki ran her fingers through his hair as she placed a kiss on his head. She reeled her head back, feeling him kiss across her chest. He stopped in the middle, looking at the diamond necklace he gave her for Christmas, placing a soft kiss on it, before kissing back up her neck onto her lips. Nikki felt her back against the soft bed, moaning as John probed his tongue into her mouth, tilting his head to the side. Nikki spread her legs to let him in between, his tip gently touching her moist center. He broke the kiss to look at her.

"Oh," Nikki giggled. "last night didn't tire you out?"

"It did, but now my energy is as high up as the sun," John lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. "And I wanna give you some morning delight." He breathed, smiling against her lips.

Nikki pecked his lips. "Mm, better than breakfast."

John leaned down, kissing her again as he pushed himself inside. Nikki's hands gripped the sheets, moaning as she felt him thrusting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brie and Daniel had just finished eating breakfast and were on their way back up to their room.

"Did you call Nikki to see if she's alright?" Daniel asked.

Brie shook her head. "I did call, but it kept going to her voice mail, I wanna at least check if she's alright...do you know what John's floor number is?"

Daniel nodded. "Yea, it's on the third floor."

They took the elevator up and got off on the third floor, looking for John's room number.

"H-here it is." said Daniel, coming up to the door, knocking on it. They waited, but no response came, this time Brie knocked again harder this time.

_Inside the hotel room_

Nikki's toes pointed straight up towards the ceiling as John continued to pushing hard and deep into her, his rhythmic thrusting matching her panted moans. John groaned as her nails raked down his sweaty back, he leaned down to kiss her, his tongue already pushed into her mouth as he kept thrusting.

Just then a knock came at the door, but John didn't stop as he kept going. Another knock came, but this time Nikki heard it, she broke her lips from John.

"Mmm, someone's knocking." She panted out.

"Just ignore it." John grunted, thrusting faster.

"Ooh, ah..ah..ah...aaah yes." He put his lips back over hers, but as he was about to probe her mouth a louder knock came from the door, making John snatch his mouth away from Nikki's.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted, causing Nikki to flinch. He looked down at her quickly apologizing, before looking back towards the door.

"John, it's us."

Both Nikki and John's eyes widen, knowing it was Brie and Daniel at the door.

"Um...what is it?"

"Is Nikki in there with you?"

Nikki sighed. "I'm in here Brie."

Brie furrowed her eyebrows. "Nikki? Why didn't you call me or tell me you were with John?"

"Uh, guys, I think it would be better if we had this conversation inside." Bryan said.

The naked couple looked at each other, worried. "Um, the rooms kinda of a mess, so we'll have to talk in your room."

Brie and Daniel looked confused. "What? Just open the door guys...what are you naked or something?" Bryan chuckled, but stopped not hearing a response from the inside.

"Oh...oh uh, jeez this is awkward." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Brie just shook her head.

"Look, can you guys come back in about 10 minutes, so I can finish?" John asked. Nikki gave him a glare.

"What?"

"Don't say that, now come on we have to get up." She said.

"Nikki, I'm almost _there_."

She sighed. "Babe, we'll finish this later," She leaned up giving him a kiss. "I promise."

John let out a frustrated sigh, before pulling out of her. "Ok." Nikki smiled, giving him another peck, getting up from the bed and going into the bathroom, with John following behind.

After they both showered, dressed and cleaned up the room, John and Nikki met up with Daniel and Brie, who told them they were going back to their room and meet them there.

"Next time, you mind leaving a message before you go off, I was worried." Brie said, crossing her arms. Nikki sighed as she stood next to John.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too, John...just caught me." She said, giving him a side glance.

"Hey, you wanted it as much as I did, ow!" he said, resulting in Nikki pinching his arm. Brie rolled her eyes as Bryan snickered.

* * *

Everyone headed to the arena for a show tonight in Miami, John and Nikki were sitting on one of the crates backstage before he had to go do his promo.

"So when do you go to court?" Nikki asked.

John sighed. "Uh, next week, it's on a Wednesday."

Nikki nodded. "I'll be there with you."

"Are you sure? Because Liz's lawyer is gonna come right for you if you're there. He'll make it like I'm throwing it in her face because I brought my 'mistress' to court with me." John said, taking her hand into his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"John," Nikki said, getting up and standing in front of him. "If they want to let them, I'm not letting you go in alone." She said taking her hands and rubbing his shoulders.

"Besides, you're gonna win this thing, don't worry." She said, giving him a soft smile. He gave her one back, pulling her close into to him.

"You know, I thought I was the one to tell you not to worry."

Nikki shrugged. "Maybe, but even a champ needs to be given relief." John smiled, giving her a small kiss on the lips before bowing his down to lay on her chest. Nikki placed her hands on the back of his head, running her fingers through his short hair. She gave him a soft kiss on the head, leaning her head on his.

"It feels like I'm laying on two large, soft pillows right now." He muttered into her chest. Nikki giggled before giving him a playful smack on the head. He lifted his head, giving her a kiss.

"Hey John." He broke the kiss, seeing a stagehand run up to him. "You're on in five." The guy said.

John nodded to him. "Ok, thanks." He stood as the stagehand walked away.

"Good luck out there." Nikki said, smiling softly at him. John gave her a smile, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks, see you in a while, ok?"

She nodded. "Ok." John gave her a kiss, slightly dipping his tongue into her mouth which she responded with a soft moan. He slowly broke the kiss, giving a small peck. John gave her a boyish smile, before leaving. Nikki smiled to herself, before walking back to the locker room to meet Brie.

"Well isn't that sweet?" said a taunting voice. Nikki stopped and turned around to see Aj smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, not wanting to deal with this crazy girl.

"What do you want now?"

Aj shrugged, tilting her head. "For you to go away and take your boyfriend."

Nikki scoffed with a laugh. "Those are two things that will never happen, but you can keep dreaming." Aj narrowed her eyes.

"You don't deserve John."

"Oh, really and you do?"

"I would love him better than you."

Nikki scoffed then laughed. "Yea sure, but that's the thing Aj, John isn't thinking about you when he's with me." Nikki said smirking.

Aj's nose flared, hearing Nikki's words. "Whatever Bella, just know that when the time comes, which won't be long, John will be mine." She smirked.

Nikki's face turned serious. "Look you crazy bitch, I had enough of you and Nick prying into John and I's relationship, ok, enough?! You are not gonna have John, you know why? Because he has me and it's only me. Get it through your crazy mind."

Aj's eyes twitched. She really hated that word.

"And if you even so try to take John from, then I'm going to give you an attitude adjustment of my own." Nikki said, walking off, leaving a fuming Aj behind.

* * *

_So if it's short, I'll put another chapter up later this week. And I'm still working on my new story for you guys, I want it to be special and not boring. Reviews would be necessary._


End file.
